A Fresh Attempt
by undomiel8
Summary: What if Voldemort found another way to hear the prophecy? Bellatrix Lestrange has been chosen for the task, and it leads her to Hogwarts. Something must be done, a teacher's life hangs in the balance. R&R! Before HBP released and No Spoilers!
1. Prologue:The Inheritance

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, ect. The credit for that goes to the awesome J.K. Rowling. I do own Andilynne and Will though.

Prologue-The Inheritance

"My Lord, please. I have ever lived to serve you. Please. I have never failed you before. Give me another chance!" The Death Eater kneeled at the Dark Lord's feet, hooded and cloaked in black.

"This was of importance, Wood. If you are that devoted, you should have succeeded." Voldemort hissed. "But you did not. For that, you will die. Your inheritance will be passed on to a more loyal servant."

"But my Lord! Please. One more chance is all I ask! That inheritance means as much to me as my life! That inheritance-"

"Silence! If it meant that much, you should not have failed! If it meant that much, you should have succeeded in bringing that woman to me! Your inheritance shall be given to a competent Death Eater! Even Wormtail could have brought her to me! You do not deserve it! Now, you will receive what you do deserve!

"My Lord!"

"Avada Kedevra!"

The woman fell to the ground, not a mark on her. "Bellatrix," hissed Voldemort, "Come here."

A woman with heavily hooded eyes, though you could not see them for her hood came forward. "Yes, my Lord?"

"If you can bring that woman to me, you will got Wood's inheritance. I need this woman ALIVE Bella. I know your methods so that is why I'm telling you this. She holds the secret to the prophecy that was lost. But if you fail, you will meet the same fate. Go." Voldemort eyed her as he said this. He knew Bellatrix Lestrange would die before she failed him.

"Yes my Lord. But please, where will I find her? And what is the inheritance?" Bellatrix asked. She wanted, and needed, this information.

"She is at Hogwarts. And you don't need to know what the inheritance is. I can test your loyalty better if you will do this without knowing the details of the inheritance." Voldemort hissed. "Now go! The faster this is done, the better. I want-I NEED to know what that prophecy was."

"Yes master." With that, Bellatrix disappeared.

"If she fails me, that prophecy will never help me. No one else will find her. Or get her here."

Voldemort disappeared into the night.

Hundreds of miles away, Andilynne Wood woke up screaming.


	2. I Wish You Were Joking

Chapter 2-I Wish You Were Joking

In the city of London, Andilynne Wood had just woken up from a nightmare. A nightmare that had haunted her since her mother's murder. Her mother, Lorelei Wood, had been a Death Eater. She had joined with Voldemort because she was desperate to please her parents who were strong in the belief that purebloods were superior to everyone else. Lorelei had grown to support the cause, and over time, become as strong believer of that philosophy as they had been. Lorelei had had everything- beauty, brains, money, and of course, pureblood.

Andilynne mirrored her mother's looks. She had long, shiny blue-black hair, dark almond shape eyes, tall slim build, and a smile that could seduce anyone. She had many admirers at Hogwarts. But that was where the similarities ended. You see, Andilynne may have had her mother's looks, but not her beliefs. She thought muggle born was just as good as pureblood. In fact, she had many muggle born friends. Hermione Granger for one. But because of that, she had been a disgrace to her mother. That was, until her mother had died. After that, she had been taken in by an older couple of wizards. They supported her decision, and thought her mother had gotten what she had deserved.

But still that dream haunted her. It wasn't so much seeing her mother die over and over again in her mind. It was Voldemort. Those eyes…those eyes were something she couldn't get out of her head. Cat like and red, they made her tremble with fear. But she knew someday she would have to deal with the owner of those eyes.

It was before dawn. Rosealine Dewbanks ran into Andilynne's room. "Andi! What happened? Why did you scream?" Rosealine was genuinely worried, and that puzzled Andilynne. What had she thought happened?

Andilynne sat up. "Oh, nothing Rosealine. I had a nightmare was all. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I screamed out loud." She looked at Rosealine and dared to ask, "Why were you so worried?"

Rosealine sat on the bed rubbing her temples. Something had obviously happened. A moment later, she answered, "Andilynne, I need to talk to you. You see, Roland and I just received an owl from Professor Dumbledore about you."

Andilynne was surprised. What had she done? "About what?"

Rosealine hesitated, but she had already started to tell her. She had to finish now. "Andilynne, this isn't easy for me to tell you, but that thing is," She took a deep breath and said, "Voldemort is after you."

"WHAT?!" Andilynne jumped out of bed. "Why?!"

"Because you are a threat to his plan. You remember the nightmare you told me about your mother?" Andilynne nodded. She had shared the nightmare the first time she had it. "Well, Voldemort thinks that you're a threat to him hearing the prophecy. He knows that you will tell Dumbledore exactly what you saw. Dumbledore doesn't know the extent of what you saw though, but Voldemort cannot let this plan fail."

Andilynne just stared. Finally she said, "You mean that dream was true? The bit with Bellatrix Lestrange and all? But I thought that was just a part of the dream!"

Rosealine sadly shook her head. "I wish it was."

Andilynne looked at the ground. How could the most terrible and evil wizard in the world be after HER? She sobbed and whispered, "I wish you were joking."

"So do I, dear. So do I." Rosealine whispered. She got up off the bed.

As Rosealine left the room, Andilynne set to packing for Hogwarts. She had already been to Diagon Alley. '_How could this be happening to me?' _she thought. _'I never did anything to him! And how could Dumbledore know why Voldemort wants to kill me without knowing about the dream. If he knew, security measures at the school will be up. But then again maybe he _doesn't _know…' _An owl shooting through her window and crashing headfirst into her dresser interrupted her thoughts.

"Juliet! Where were you? Oh come here. I need to get you into your cage so we can take the train later today!" After Juliet was safely in her cage, Andilynne sat on her bed. She couldn't get back to sleep. For one, she was too worked up to even think about sleep. For another, they would be leaving for King's Cross at 10:00. Andilynne just sat on her bed and waited for the sun to rise.


	3. Journey From King's Cross

A/N: I am adding a few more characters. Ashley and Nicole are mine too.

Chapter 3-Journey From King's Cross

Andilynne had left for King's Cross at 10:00. After ten minutes of pushing and shoving, trying to get her trunk into the back of the car. Once her owl and trunk were safely in the car, they pulled out of driveway.

The drive to the station was uneventful. When Andilynne bid her parents goodbye at the platform, she started looking for her friends Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ashley, and Nicole. Ashley and Nicole had just transferred from an American school, and Nicole was Harry's new girlfriend. They had met in Diagon Alley and hit it off instantly.

Andilynne was still looking for her friends when she heard, "Andilynne! Over here!" She turned around and saw all of them but Hermione. Harry and Nicole were in their own little corner and looked "busy", so she left them alone. Hermione came running up. "Hello, Andilynne! Ron, Ashley, Harry-" She broke off. "Who's this?" Harry and Nicole still looked very busy, so Ron explained.

"She's Harry's new girlfriend. They met in Diagon Alley, and er, hit it off quite well." Ron said.

"Very well." Hermione muttered. She shot Nicole an evil glare and turned to talk to her friends. "So how were your summers?" she asked to the rest of the group.

Andilynne didn't know how to answer that. Should she tell them? Everyone else was going into great detail, but Andilynne was confused. None of her friends knew her mother had been a Death Eater. What would they think? _You know they'd be angry. _Andilynne thought to herself. _Would they abandon me? Would they never talk to me again? I cant-_

"Andilynne! How was your summer?" Ashley asked. Andilynne could only stare. _You knew they would ask. Why didn't you come up with an answer before now? _

"Fine." It was a lie, and she knew it, but she couldn't tell them. Not yet.

Just then, Draco Malfoy came up to their group.

"What do YOU want?" Hermione asked.

"Manners Granger." He turned to Ashley. "Well hello. Don't think I've seen you at school before. You look hott- I mean smart. So anyway…" Ashley just stared. Why was he acting like this to HER? It made absolutely no sense. She just said, "I'm new. By the way- who the heck are you?"

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You know, I was thinking-"

"From what I've heard, that's a change. I'm going to go save us a seat on the train. I'll see you all later." Ashley hurried unto the train. Malfoy flushed and hurried away.

"What was THAT about?" Andilynne asked. Hermione just shrugged. Harry and Nicole had finally unglued and were walking toward the group.

"Hello everyone." Nicole and Harry said as they entered the group. Hermione just glared at Nicole.

"Hello Harry." She said coolly. How could he have picked HER?

"We'd better go get on the train." Nicole said, sensing the discomfort between Hermione and herself.

Harry, now seeing why she said this, nodded. "Ya, that's a good idea."

Harry grabbed Nicole's hand as they walked onto the train.

Once the train started moving, Nicole left to go to the bathroom. Hermione said to Harry, "What do you SEE in her??"

Harry glared at her and said, "She's pretty, smart, friendly, talented…Need I go on?" Harry gave her a smug look. Hermione was shocked. Harry had never been like this about a girl. For once, she didn't answer.

When Nicole came back, Harry took her hand. Nicole smiled at him, put her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

Ashley looked up from her book and said to Hermione, "Just leave them alone. You know he really likes her and you're his best friend. Give him a break." At that moment, Malfoy came back. He went over and sat by Ashley. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Ashley jumped up and-WHACK-smacked him hard upside the head. Taking the point, he left the compartment massaging his head.

Andilynne had been staring out the window the entire time, thinking about what to tell her friends. As the train rounded a corner, Nicole woke up. From the looks on Ashley and Andilynne's faces, she knew something was wrong. She decided to tackle Ashley first. "What's wrong with you?"

Ashley shook her head. "That idiot Malfoy. He came in here, sat beside me, and whispered, 'The barn door's always open' HONESTLY! LIKE I'D EVER GO OUT WITH HIM---OR DO THAT!!!"

By that time, everyone was staring. Ron, who had been asleep, was wide awake. He looked over at Andilynne. The look on her face told him instantly that something was wrong. He got up and went to sit by her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Andilynne looked up. She fought with herself about whether to tell him or not. She took a deep breath and said, "Nothing. It's nothing."

He knew that something WAS wrong, but let it go. Maybe she just didn't want to talk about it.

The train had pulled in and while finding a carriage, the group heard the all too familiar call of, "Firs' years! Firs' this way!" Once the group clamored into an empty carriage, they started towards Hogwarts. As they passed through the gates, Andilynne looked up. The lights of the castle illuminated the grounds. _I'm home._

A/N: Ok. I know some things need explaining. Ashley and Nicole are new students. They moved from America to London for various reasons that will be explained later. They aren't sorted yet, so that's why Malfoy is hitting on Ashley- she's not a Gryffindor. So on to chapter 4!


	4. The Sorting

A/N: Ok, once again, any characters you don't recognize are mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! eyes go back in head GOLLUM! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! THIS ISN'T YOUR BOOK! Eyes go back to normal Sorry bout that. Enjoy!

Chapter 4-The Sorting

The group had made it to the great hall. Just as Nicole and Ashley went to go in, Professor McGonagall stopped them. "You two come with me. You need to be sorted. I know its not your first year, but you need somewhere to stay." Nicole and Ashley gave their friends a smile and went with her.

She took them into the small room off the great hall to wait with the first years. When it was time to go, Ashley gave Nicole a smile for confidence. Nicole said to Ashley, "What if I'm not in Gryffindor with Harry?" Ashley knew that this was a big deal for her, so she said "You will be. I promise."

The line of first years, (and two 6th years) went towards the front of the hall. The hat sang its usual song, but with even more of a warning-

"The Dark Lord's back, we this all know,

And so now before I go,

I must say this to all of you,

Be careful of what you say and do.

He spread his hate through us all,

We must stand together, or we'll fall."

A ripple of fear spread through the hall, but no one said a word. Harry scanned the line for Nicole and blew her a kiss. She smiled and blew one back. The first name was called (Anderson, Andrew "HUFFLEPUFF") As the line shrank, Nicole became nervous. Finally, "Skyler, Ashley!" Ashley took a deep breath and sat on the stool. The hat fought with it's self until—"GRYFFINDOR!" Ashley sighed and scurried to the table. After ten more minutes, she heard, "Blacke, Nicole!" Nicole went forward, shaking. She sat on the stool. _Well, lets see. Good mind. And brave. I think, "_Raven-" the hat cut short. _What's this? A hidden destiny. Something great? A life saved…I think—_"GRYFFINDOR!" Nicole smiled and went to sit by Harry. The problem was, no one clapped. No one said a word. Everyone just stared.

"What's going on?" Nicole whispered. Ron looked at her. "The thing is, the sorting hat's never done that before. It's NEVER changed its mind." Everyone stared occasionally through the feast. Nicole was uneasy, but she tried to ignore the stares. Andilynne still didn't know whether to tell them what was going on or not. Ron obviously knew that something was wrong, but if she should tell him or not…that was a different story.

Ron looked at her. Something was going on behind those dark eyes. What was it? He wished she trusted him enough to tell him. Would she? _Well, _he thought, _No matter what, I'll be there for her. Who knows. Maybe she will tell me. _

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione prodding him in the back. "Ron! We have to show the first years where to go!" She turned to Harry and said, "Could you show Ashley and NICOLE," she said Nicole like it was a dirty swear word, "where to go. Come on Ron."

They turned and left calling, "First year Gryffindors this way!"

Harry Nicole and Ashley left the hall. Half way to the portrait, he took Nicole's hand and said, "I'm sorry about Hermione. She didn't act like this before. I don't know why she's doing it now."

Nicole looked at him and said, 'It's ok. You're her best friend. She just wants the best for you."

"It's no excuse."

Andilynne had been following behind the entire time. _What am I going to do? Voldemort's after me. After what happened to Harry in fourth year, I'm not even safe here. If Dumbledore finds out the extent of what I saw in my dream, I'll be surprised if I live through this year. _These thoughts haunted her all the way to the common room. She gave the password ("Chimaeras") and climbed into the common room. She found her friends sitting by the fire talking. Things were quieter without the Weasley twins. She went and sat down with her friends.

"-it's never changed it's mind before. That's why people were staring at you." Ron was finishing. Hermione had gone to bed.

"Why did it change it's mind on me?" Nicole asked.

"It must have seen something else in you." Ashley answered.

Harry was sitting by Nicole, holding her close. Cho Chang came into the Gryffindor common room. Harry jumped up. "What are YOU doing in HERE!"

"I came for Andilynne. I'm Head Girl. Dumbledore wants to see her." They all looked at Andilynne. The moment she had dreaded was here.

"I'll see you all later."


	5. The Truth and a Little More

Chapter 5-The Truth and a Little More

It was after midnight when Andilynne climbed through the portrait hole. She crossed the empty common room and sank into a chair by the fire. She sat there for a moment, thinking about all that had happened in the headmaster's office. A moment later, though, she was in tears.

Ron heard the sound of crying down stairs, so he got out of bed, crossed the room, and descended into the common room. It was there he saw Andilynne sitting by the fire, her head in her hands. He silently went over and sat down by her. After a minute, he said, "What happened?"

Andilynne knew that she had to tell someone. She didn't want to spend her whole sixth year in lies. She took a deep breath and said, "I need to talk to you."

Ron looked her in the eye and said, "You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Harry?"

"Not even Harry."

Andilynne thought for a second and said, "My mother was a Death Eater."

The news hit Ron like a bombshell. How could Andilynne, who was best friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived, a boy who had parents in The Order of the Phoenix, and a Mud-Blood, have a mother who was a follower of the Dark Lord himself?

"She was?" Ron asked, still not believing what he was hearing. "Wait. _Was_? What happened to her?"

"She was murdered by the Dark Lord. And that's the reason Dumbledore wanted to talk to me. See, I keep having this nightmare about my mother's murder. But that's not all I saw." Andilynne looked at him to see if he grasped any of this at all.

"Yes?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "Bellatrix Lestrange was sent after Trelawny so Voldemort-oh STOP it Ron- could hear the prophecy about him and Harry. That's why Dumbledore wanted to see me. But I couldn't tell him about Trelawny."

Ron looked at her, and saw the tears still streaming down her face. "Why couldn't you tell him Andilynne? It would save her life, wouldn't it?"

Andilynne shook her head. "If I tell him, Voldemort will be after me. He doesn't want his plan ruined again."

"Again?"

"That's why he murdered my mother-she failed to bring him Trelawny." With that, she broke down completely.

Ron pulled her into his arms and held her there. He whispered, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked up at him and sat up. She could trust him no matter what. She smiled. There in the empty common room, in front of the fire, they kissed.


	6. Back to Bellatrix

Chapter 6-Back to Bellatrix

Bellatrix Lestrange had been traveling for two weeks. She had been advised not to Apparate. It would draw too much attention. And for someone wanted by the Ministry of Magic, attention was the LAST thing she wanted. "Stupid muggle travel. It's too dang slow!" she muttered. Oh if she had her way, these muggles would all be dead. But no time for that. She had to get that woman.

"Next stop, London! London in ten minutes!" was the call coming up the train.

"Finally." Bellatrix said. Her plan was to take the train to London, then continue to Hogsmead via portkey. So what if it was an illegal one. The law was beneath her. All she had to do was get this woman, this _Trelawny_, and bring her back. How hard could that be?

_This is like taking candy from a baby. I'll be in and out. All I need to do is time it right._

"London!"

"Thank you!" Bellatrix said, climbing off the train. The Death Eaters, under the command of Voldemort, had set up three portkeys to get her to Hogsmead. She had been told of a cave past the outskirts of town. Apparently her idiot cousin had lived there for a time.

As she made her way stealthily towards the Leaky Cauldron disguised as an old woman, her mind floated back to that day in June in the Department of Mysteries. How that idiot Potter and his friends had gone to the Ministry looking for Sirius to find he wasn't there. How he and his friends had run through the Department of Mysteries and been cornered in the death room. How she and her cousin had dueled and her idiot mud-blood loving cousin had fallen through the vale. How she had chased Potter to the Atrium and Voldemort had come. Finally, how he and Dumbledore had dueled, resulting in a victory for the old muggle loving fool and Potter. Well, now the Minister had found the truth. Her master WAS back. But that made things fun, actually. Now the whole wizarding world was in panic. _I love it. Panic and chaos. We've done our job just right. Now to get into Knockturn Alley._

She passed right though the small pub unnoticed. As she tapped her wand against the bricks, she imagined the look on Potter's face when he saw her again. _Maybe he'll try to kill me again. Humph. I'd lie to see him try. _

She made her way down the crowded Diagon Alley, around a corner, and into Knockturn alley. She passed through the alley and made her way to the Spiny Serpent pub. No use looking for Lucius Malfoy. The fool had gotten himself landed in Azkaban. Oh well. She just had to find her accomplice.

"THERE you are! I was looking for you!" She exclaimed as she took a seat next the cloaked figure. "Where is this portkey I'm supposed to take?"

He looked at her and said, "In the back of the pub. I'll take you to it. But first, a drink." He turned to the bar. "Two Firewhiskies!"

The bartender brought their drinks and went back to the bar. Bellatrix lifted her glass. "To the Dark Lord."

"To the Dark Lord."


	7. Pigs, Potions, and Professors

Chapter 7-Pigs, Potions, and Professors

The crew woke early the first day of term. Ashley, Andilynne, Nicole, and Hermione were all waiting at the bottom of the stairway to the boy's dormitory. "Hurry up, will you! You take even longer than us!" Hermione called.

Andilynne was still thinking of the night before when the boys came down the stairs. Ron gave her a smile and she smiled back. "Ok there Andi?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Thanks Ron. I needed someone to talk to." She whispered back.

Ashley rolled her eyes at Nicole and Harry who were already holding hands. "Let's go then. We still need to get our timetables."

Hermione and Ashley led the way out of the portrait hole. They reached the Great Hall and went to get their schedules. "Oh look at this." Harry moaned. "Transfiguration, double Potions, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You like Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said. "What's wrong with that?"

"Who is the new teacher?" Ron asked.

Andilynne scanned the table at the front of the hall. "Oh my God."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ashley, and Nicole all looked up at the same time. "No" Ron, Hermione, and Harry all said at the same time.

The table consisted of all the same teachers. Not a new one in sight-which was what worried them.

They made their way to Transfiguration in a stormy mood. If they were right, they weren't going to enjoy this year's defense classes. They took their seats as the bell rang.

"Good morning class." Professor McGonagall said.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall." The students chimed back.

"Today, we will begin a very advanced form of transfiguration. You will be turning these chairs-" she waved her wand and the chairs appeared "-into pigs. The incantation is 'portatus'. Repeat after me. 'portatus'."

"Portatus" the class repeated.

"Good. Now, get into groups of three and get a chair. Practice this spell. I will stop you at the end of class."

"Groups of THREE?" Harry gasped. That posed a problem. He glanced at Nicole. She shook her head.

"It's ok. Ashley, Andilynne, and I can work together." Nicole said. Harry kissed her cheek and went over to work with Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione had already started when he got there. "Where's your shadow

Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up Hermione. Just leave him alone. Why do you have to be so jealous?" Ron snapped at her.

Hermione was speechless. She just went back to work on her chair. The room was filled with students yelling 'Portatus!'. By he end of the class, only two people had successfully transfigured their chairs. Hermione had of course. The only person who mastered the spell faster than her was Ashley. This put Hermione in a very foul mood.

"Oh stop it Hermione." Harry said as they sat down to lunch. "Just because there's someone in the class who's just as smart as you-"

Hermione pretended not to hear him and left as soon as she was done eating to get to potions.

"Andilynne, what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

Andilynne sat up. "Oh nothing. I just didn't sleep very well."

They made their way to the dungeons and sat down just in time. Snape slammed the door as he came in.

"To pass this class, you must pay STRICT attention to what you are doing. I will not be teaching remedial potions this year to students. That is the last thing I need. So listen carefully. Today, you will be making a dream potion. When brewed properly, the drinker will be safe from bad dreams. Your instructions are-" he walked over to Malfoy's desk. He smacked him across the back of the head. The Gryffindors strained to keep from laughing. "MR. MALFOY! WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION!?" Malfoy turned a light pink and turned around from where he was watching Ashley. "As I was saying, your instructions are on the board. You have an hour and a half. Begin now."

"Did you see the look on his face?" Hermione laughed. "Brilliant!"

"Hermione, we need to get started. This looks complicated." Andilynne said.

They set to concocting the potion. At the end of class, Snape said "There should be a white mist over your cauldrons. Fill a flagon and put it on my desk." He turned in Malfoy's direction. "Mr. Malfoy. Why is your cauldron EMPTY?!"

For Malfoy's cauldron WAS empty. He muttered, "I didn't do it."

Snape glared at him and said, "Why NOT? Were you too busy studying something you shouldn't have been studying?"

Malfoy muttered, "Yes."

"I never thought I would have to do this to you Mr. Malfoy, but one weeks detentions. My office, tonight, 8:00. DO NOT BE LATE!" he turned to the rest of the class. "Turn in your samples, clean up, and get out of my sight."

The Gryffindors left the dungeon laughing. "That was the best thing EVER!" Dean Thomas laughed. Everyone else was laughing and talking. They made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they sat down in the classroom, Harry turned to look at his friends. "Who do you think the new teacher is?"

Hermione just said, "I have an idea, but I hope it's wrong."

The door slammed open. Everyone turned to look at the professor. "Oh my God" was all Ron could say. Standing there in front of them was none other than Professor Snape. "Turn to page 3 in _Advanced Defense and Dark Creatures_. Read the selection on chimaeras. I want twelve inches of parchment and I want it next Monday. Get to work."

The class knew better than to mess with Snape, so they got to work. Buy the end of class, Snape had had to smack Malfoy upside the head once again. As the class left, Snape called to Malfoy "I don't want to have to hit you every class this year! Start paying attention!" Malfoy turned a light pink and hurried to dinner.

"I can't believe he got that job!" Andilynne stormed. "He's just going to have us read!"

"Nah. He'll probably send the Gryffindors into the Dark Forest for a lesson and hope something eats us." Harry said. They all laughed.

"But Malfoy getting yelled at by Snape?" Ashley added. "I love it!"

The group laughed as they ate their dinner. By the time they got to the common room and homework was done, they were all ready for bed.

"You coming Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'll be there in a little bit." Ron answered. "Night."

"Night."

"No, no. Go ahead. I'll be up in a minute." Andilynne was telling Hermione, Nicole, and Ashley.

When the common room was empty, Ron and Andilynne sat down on the couch.

"Are you ok, Andi?" Ron asked.

"I dunno. I feel so bad that I haven't told them, but if Harry and Nicole found out…" she trailed off.

"Why Nicole? I can understand Harry…"

"Never mind. I'm not even supposted to know. Dumbledore will tell her soon. She'll tell you when she's ready."

They stayed up till around one in the morning, Andilynne rested her head on Ron's shoulder. When they went to go up to bed, Ron leaned over and kissed Andilynne. Silently, they went upstairs.


	8. Mirror Mirror

Chapter 8-Mirror Mirror

The next morning at breakfast brought the usual things. Ron and Andilynne were whispering over the table,(_What's going on with them?_ Harry thought) Ashley and Hermione were arguing about various classes and who was doing better, (_Who cares! Shut up already! _Harry muttered to himself.) Finally he leaned over to Nicole and said, "There's something I need to show you after classes." He said "It's important. I don't know if it will work, but…"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Nicole asked.

"You'll see." He looked at his watch. "We better leave. We're going to be late for History of Magic."

While everyone got up and left the Great Hall, the arguments continued. Nicole shrugged and she and Harry held hands on the way to class.

Binns droned on and on about troll wars for an hour and a half. Ron and Harry dozed off, Ashley and Hermione hurried to see who could scribble more notes by the end of class (Ashley was winning) and Nicole and Andilynne were daydreaming. During break, they all went to the library. Harry, Nicole, Andilynne, and Ron _were_ trying to study for once, but Ashley and Hermione wouldn't let them.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FREAKING SMART, DON'T YOU??!!" Hermione yelled.

"WELL LETS SEE! WHO GOT A BETTER SCORE ON YESTERDAY'S TRANSFIGURATION QUIZ?! WHO TOOK MORE NOTES TODAY?? WHO KNOWS MORE ABOUT TROLL WARS?! SO YA, I THINK I AM!!!!" Ashley yelled back.

"ENOUGH! OUT! OUT!!!!!" Madame Pince came running up to them. "THIS IS A LIBRARY!!! GET OUT!"

The group left the library. Realizing that they weren't going to be let back in, they went down to lunch. After sitting down, Ron said to Ashley and Hermione "Way to go. We were actually trying to study for once."

Hermione and Ashley were staring daggers at each other. By the end of the day, they had History of Magic homework, Charms homework, and Astronomy homework. It was about 10 pm when Professor McGonagall came into the common room. She walked up to Nicole. "Nicole, Professor Dumbledore needs to see you. Its important." Nicole turned to look at her friends. Professor McGonagall spotted Harry. "You'd better come too Potter."

"I'll be right back Professor." He said. Harry ran up to his dormitory and pocketed something small. "I'm ready Professor." Nicole and Harry climbed out after Professor McGonagall.

"Are we in trouble Professor?" Nicole asked.

"No," said Professor McGonagall "but the headmaster needs to speak with the two of you."

Harry looked at Nicole. She smiled and Harry reached for her hand. When the reached the staircase, Professor McGonagall gave the password ("Blood pop") and the staircase began to turn. They stepped on and started the ascent to the headmaster's office. They passed through the door and went into the office. "Welcome, welcome." The headmaster said. "Nicole, Harry, have a seat please."

Nicole and Harry sat down. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the candles lit. He sat down behind his desk and folded his hands. Looking at them through his half-moon glasses he sighed. "There is something very important you two need to know." he said. "Nicole, I know what you are looking for and I have the answers. All you need to do is ask. I knew your father and-" he stopped short. A loud crashing was coming from the floor above. "I am afraid this meeting will have to be postponed. It seems Peeves is up to his old tricks. Please return to your common room. I'll talk to you two later." Dumbledore, Harry, Nicole, and McGonagall left the room.

As they were walking up the stairs, Harry turned to Nicole. "What did he mean? 'I know what you are looking for'?"

Nicole sighed. "Harry, I'm looking for my father. I haven't seen him since I was two."

Harry hugged her as she started to sob. "It's ok, Nicole. C'mon. I have something to show you."

They continued to the common room. When they climbed through the portrait hole, Harry pulled a small mirror out of his pocket. He said to her, "My godfather gave this to me. I tried to talk to him through it, but it didn't work. Then I started hearing voices at night. I finally realized it was this. My godfather's on the other side of this. And my parents." He looked at the mirror. A face appeared. "Hello Sirius."

Nicole's eyes went wide. "Sirius?!" She grabbed the mirror. Looking down, she saw the face of Sirius Black. She gulped. "…Daddy?"


	9. Bellatrix's Beeline

Chapter 9-Bellatrix's Beeline

"To the Dark Lord." Bellatrix and her accomplice drank their Firewhiskey. After a moment of silence, he turned to her. "Do you know how you're going to get into Hogwarts?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "But I'll find a way."

He shook his head. "No," he said "you need a plan. Listen to me. When you're ready to kidnap this woman, sneak into the Shrieking Shack. You'll find a passage. Climb through it until you get to some roots. You'll be under the Whomping Willow. If you can't get into the Shrieking Shack, get into Honeydukes. Sneak down into the cellar and lift the floor stone. Go through that passage up into the hump back of that witch on the third floor. That's probably the best route-it'll put you right into the school."

Bellatrix nodded. "Sounds good. Now this cave…"

"Follow the road to the edge of town. Climb up the rocks and you'll find it." He was becoming annoyed.

"I understand. Thank you for helping me-"

"SHUT UP!" he hissed. "Do you want everyone to know??!! Now c'mon. You need to take that portkey."

They paid the bartender and went out back. He picked up an old boot. "Now listen Bellatrix. This will take you to Dublin." She tried to protest but he hushed her. "I know. But you need to cover you tracks. Now GO!"

Bellatrix grasped the boot. "Ready." She said.

"Portus." He whispered. "Goodbye Bellatrix."

Bellatrix felt a yank behind her navel. She span faster and faster.

Then she was gone.


	10. People from the Past and Nightmares Too

Chapter 10-People from the Past and Nightmares Too

"…Daddy?" Nicole's eyes started to tear. She smiled. "I missed you."

Sirius's face lit up like Harry hadn't seen before. He was even more excited than when the Order had been at Gimmauld Place the year before. "Nicole Ann! I…don't believe it! You look just like...your mother." If Sirius could have hugged her, she wouldn't be able to breath at this point.

Harry decided to let Nicole have her time with the father she never knew. She needed to get to know him. But Nicole had a question she had to know the answer to first. "Dad, where ARE you?"

Sirius dropped his head and sighed. _She doesn't know_, he thought. _She has no idea._ He looked her in the eye and said, "I'm dead. Your Aunt Bellatrix killed me back in June."

Nicole lost control. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She through the mirror at Harry and yelled, "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Nicole ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory and slammed the door. Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry Sirius. She just doesn't want to believe you're dead." Harry sighed. "I'm glad to see you. How come you didn't answer last time?"

"I was catching up with your dad. I'm sorry. Hey! Do you want to talk to your parents Harry?" Sirius asked, hoping to get back on Harry's good side.

Harry's eyes popped. "DUH! Hold on! Let me go and get Nicole!" Harry went to step onto the stairs up to the girl's dormitory when he remembered last year when the stairs melted into a slide. Instead he called, "Nicole! I want you to meet my parents!"

Nicole ran down the stairs. "You're parents? Aren't they dead?"

"Yes, Nicole. But I told you. That mirror. Sirius had it with him when he died." He caught the look on her face. "You know perfectly well he and I wouldn't lie about something like that. But he had the mirror. That's how I can talk to him. Now, do you want to meet my parents?"

Nicole and Harry went to where he had left the mirror on the table. Picking it up, Harry said, "We're here Sirius."

At once, the mirror started to shake as someone grabbed the mirror. Harry saw, looking back at him, and beautiful red-headed woman with the same eyes as Harry and a man with the same untidy black hair. Harry's mouth curved into a huge smile. "Hullo mum. Hullo dad."

Lily Potter started to sob. "Oh Harry…oh my baby! You look exactly like your father! Oh my baby boy!"

James wrapped his arm around his wife. "Hello Harry. You have no idea…I wish I could be there for you. We both do. I hear you've quite a reputation in Quidditch. Good boy."

"James! We're seeing out son for the first time that we've actually been able to talk to him! Is all you can talk to him about Quidditch! Harry…I'm so sorry that you have to deal with Voldemort. And I know you can't stand your Aunt Petunia. But it IS important that you go back with them each summer. It's keeping you alive."

"I know, mum. Dumbledore told me." He smiled. "Oh! This is my girlfriend Nicole. She's, uh, Sirius's daughter."

James turned to look at Sirius. "You had a DAUGHTER!"

Sirius went red. "Well, uh, you remember that night that we went to that Quidditch game? And I didn't come up to the room after we hit the pub? Well, uh, being drunk addles your judgment a little, and…well…nine months later I got a letter saying I was a dad."

Lily looked at him. "Well, who's her mother?"

Sirius went red and muttered, "An American witch…"

James shook his head. "ANYWAY….But really Harry, you need to be careful. I know you've been hearing that a lot, but…"

Lily nodded. "As long as Voldemort is alive Harry, your life is in danger. You heard the prophecy ' and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..' Harry, Voldemort won't rest until you're dead. I wish there was some other way, I don't want you to turn into a murderer, but it's the only way."

Harry nodded. He then remembered the rest of the prophecy. "Mum, dad, the prophecy said something about being born to parents who defied him three times. I know you defied him once, but what were the other two?"

Lily and James shook their heads. "You'll find out in time, Harry." Lily said.

Nicole finally said something. "So, you're my father? And you're dead?"

"I'm sorry my dear Nicole. Your Aunt Bellatrix killed me back in June when I tried to save-" he looked at Harry and realized that it could ruin their relationship, not something his godson would appreciate "the prophecy. She killed me to get the prophecy."

Nicole's eyes grew small and malicious. "She killed you. SHE KILLED HER OWN COUSIN! SHE TOOK MY FATHER! I'LL KILL HER!"

Harry grabbed her shoulders. "Nicole. I know how you feel. I said the same thing. But I tried and the fact is, she's protected. Voldemort showed up at the _Ministry of Magic_! It's not going to be that easy. Trust me, I want her dead as much as you do."

Nicole started to sob. "I know. I know. But it's not fair. My father was killed before I got to know him…" she looked at Harry and James. "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have said that."

James shook his head. "It's ok Nicole. Neither of you were able to know your fathers very well."

The clock above the fireplace struck midnight. Sirius, James, and Lily looked at Nicole and Harry. "It's late you two. You need to go to bed. We'll talk later." Sirius said.

Nicole and Harry nodded. "Night mum. Night dad. Night Sirius." Harry said. "Night dad. Night Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Nicole said.

"Call us James and Lily, Nicole." Lily said. "Good night dears."

The mirror went black as Sirius put it in his pocket. Harry did the same. He turned to Nicole. "I can't believe it. I got to talk to my parents."

Nicole smiled. "I'm glad you got to. You needed to meet them." She kissed him. "Good night Harry."

"Night Nicole." Harry said as he turned to walk up the stairs to his dormitory.

Nicole stood at the foot of the stairs. Finally she walked up thinking _I can't believe I met my dad. But Aunt BELLATRIX! I can't believe…She stole my father from me. I can't let her get away with this. I won't._

_Nicole was running down a long corridor. Where it was, she didn't know. There was no windows or doors. She just kept running. Suddenly, she heard a man scream. "Who is it?" she asked herself. The scream came again. She heard a high pitched malicious laugh. "STOP IT!" she wanted to scream. "STOP HURTING HIM!" but her mouth wouldn't open. Finally she saw the outline of a door. Smooth and black. No handle, no design. Just a piece of wood really. She ran faster and faster, trying to reach the screaming man and stop whatever was happening to him. She heard the scream again. "Please don't let him die" She thought. "Please let me save him." She reached the door. She spent half a minute trying to open it. "Please open!" she thought desperately. "_ _Please! I have to save him!" The door opened with a pop. She saw before her a woman with heavily lidded eyes pointing a wand at a man tied to a table. The woman spotted her. "So you're here for the show?" she asked. "It's just beginning." She went back to the man. "CRUCIO!" The man withered in pain, screaming at the top of his lungs. Nicole looked at the man. Her mouth dropped open. It was her father. _

"NNNNOOO!" Nicole woke up screaming.

"What happened?"

"She looked like she was having fits."

rolls eyes "Well she's awake now…"

"Are you ok?"

Nicole opened her eyes to see Ashley, Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, and Andilynne looking over her. Andilynne spoke first. "Nicole, are you alright?"

Parvati added, "It looked like you were having some sort of fit…"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well if she hadn't been up half the freakin' night with her _boyfriend-_"

Ashley smacked her, hard, upside the head. "You evil little monster! Just because she's going out with Harry doesn't mean you can treat her like this! You didn't do this with Cho! You thought he was an idiot when he screwed things up with Cho! Why are you doing this!"

Hermione stormed out of the dormitory with her pillow to sleep on the couch in the common room. Ashley looked at Nicole, "What happened?"

Nicole just couldn't tell them. None of them knew that Sirius was her father. To keep from being bothered about it, she just said "I had a nightmare is all. I'm fine now."

She saw the looks on her friend's face and said, "Really. I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

When her friends were asleep, Nicole tiptoed down the stairs, across the common room, and up the stairs to the boy's dorm. She needed to talk to Harry.


	11. Late Night Talks and LakeSide Walks

Chapter 11-Late Night Talks and Lake-Side Walks

Nicole ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She had to tell Harry about the dream. Maybe he would have an idea. She crossed the room to Harry's bed. Pulling back the curtains, she gasped. Ron was staring at her. "What the bloody-?"

"Sorry Ron. Wrong bed. Go back to sleep." Ron fell back on his bed as she closed the curtain. Blushing, she moved to the next bed. She pulled back the curtains and was pleased that she got the right bed. She didn't want another Ron episode. "Harry?" she whispered. "Harry, are you awake?"

Harry opened his eyes. When he saw the look on her face, he sat up. "Nicole what's wrong?" he asked while rubbing his eyes. "Why are you up here?"

She sat down on his bed. "I had a nightmare about my dad. I was running down this corridor and I heard screaming so I started running faster. I tried to call out, but I couldn't-" Dean coughed. Harry looked at Nicole shook his head.

"C'mon. Go get your cloak. We'll get the invisibility cloak and go down by the lake."

Nicole ran back to her dorm and met Harry by the notice board. They started down the hall and reached the front door without any disruptions. The last thing they needed was to knock something over and have Filch or worse after them. They crossed the lawns and held their cloaks tight. It was cold and they could see their breath. Harry signaled Nicole and they crossed to the lake. Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak. He looked at her and said, "Tell me everything."

Nicole told him about her dream. How she had run down the corridor and heard Sirius screaming. How she ran faster and faster and tried to call out but couldn't. How she reached the door but there was no handle or anything and she had pled with it to open. How she had ran into the room and seen Bellatrix torturing a man she knew to be Sirius and had woken up screaming.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders. "Nicole, I had a dream like that last year. Except it was Voldemort torturing Sirius. That's why he died. I went to the Ministry of Magic with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna to save him. But he wasn't there. They lured me there to take the prophecy. Then Sirius came to save me. And Bellatrix killed him."

Nicole's eyes went misty. Harry looked at her. "You're not mad at me are you?"

Nicole's eyes met his. "How could I be? He saved your life. At least he died heroically."

He smiled. They walked around the lake and stopped where the demetors had attacked Sirius three years before. Harry looked across the lake to where he had seen himself conjure the Patronus. Harry turned to Nicole. Everything was perfect. The full moon was reflecting on the lake and it was a still, calm night. Harry leaned in and kissed her. As they were kissing, a silent shadow made it's way towards them. It stopped right next to them. He cleared his throat and Harry and Nicole jumped. Looking at him, they both sighed and looked at their feet. Standing in front of them was Argus Filch. His mouth curved into a smile. "Well, well, well." He growled. "Aren't we in trouble?"

He lead them up to the school. As they went towards McGonagall's office, Filch lectured them. "Outside in the middle of the night, kissing, by the Dark Forest. You'll be lucky if you have a free day for the next month."

They reached her office and Filch rapped on the door. "Sorry Professor, but I've got a couple of students who were out of bed, outside, on the edge of the Dark Forest, kissing. They're all yours."

McGonagall looked at them and shook her head. "Inside. Both of you." The three of them went in the office and sat down. McGonagall sat down behind her desk. "Nothing. I repeat _nothing_ gave the two of you the right to be out of bed, outside, by the Dark Forest, kissing. You should have been in bed, inside, in your dormitories, dreaming. Honestly Mr. Potter, after the points you lost for your house in your first year for being out of bed after hours, I would think you would have more sense. Therefore, 30 points will be taken. Each. Plus detention for both of you for a week. You are lucky I'm so tired you would be in more trouble. Back to your dormitories. Now."

Harry and Nicole turned and left the office. Once outside, Harry slumped against the wall. "Brilliant. We lost our house 60 points. What's everyone going to think now?"

Nicole rubbed his shoulder. "How are they going to know it was us? C'mon. The faster we get back to the dormitory, the better. Besides, it's only October. We can make them up."

They grasped hands and returned to the common room. By that time, it was about four in the morning. Nicole and Harry sat down on the couch (Hermione had vacated back to the dormitory). Nicole leaned her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep. Harry tried to stay awake in case she had any more nightmares, but fell asleep several minutes later.

A/N: Wow! You guys like? Me and two friends are working on this, and having a lot of fun in the process. Ok. I know we're kind of straying off Andilynne, but we're trying not to. And the Will thing from the prologue? Ya, he's coming. I promise. So anyway, if you guys have any ideas, put 'em in a review and I'll think about 'em. Thanks everybody who HAS reviewed my story! Chapter 12 coming soon!

Thanks to my co-writers. You guys keep me typing. (They stand behind me with a sledge hammer over my head and threaten me if I stop typing for too long….Ok, so the SLEDGE HAMMER part isn't true, but the rest is…) LoL. So thanks guys. I promise I'll start ch. 12 tomorrow so you don't have to hurt me! Byes everybody!


	12. House Betrayal and New Teams

**Chapter 12- House Betrayal and New Teams**

The next morning, as much as Harry and Nicole had hoped, the Gryffindors HAD noticed that they were now down 60 points. The good news was that no one knew who lost them. Ron hurried into the great hall with only about ten minutes to eat.

"Where were you, Ron?" Andilynne asked.

"Slept late. I had the weirdest dream last night…"

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I thought Nicole ran into the boy's dorm and ripped back the curtains on my bed."

Nicole and Harry stifled laughs as Ron buttered a piece of toast. Ashley was just about to ask Nicole if she had slept any better when she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Andilynne looked at her watch. "Oh crap. C'mon. We're gonna be late for Charms."

As they were leaving the hall, Malfoy ran up to Ashley and stopped her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy took a breath and said, "Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

Ashley was surprised at how nervous he was. Well…

"You guys go ahead. No really. Tell Flitwick I'll be there in a minute." They left and Ashley turned to Malfoy. "Well…Tell you what. We have Care of Magical creatures this afternoon. I'll give you my answer then. Ok, Draco?"

He nodded. "Thanks for at least thinking about it…I guess I'll talk to you then."

Ashley turned and hurried towards Charms before she could give her answer then. _Draco? _she thought. _I called him **Draco**? I guess I could go with him…I mean he really likes me…And besides He is really cute. That hair and his eyes...Ahhh, Wait what am I doing lets just go with the -it will be fun- factor. As long as Ron and Andilynne and Harry and Nicole will go, I guess I will. _

She ran into the class just as the bell rang. Andilynne gave her a "what was that about" look and she shook her head. "_I'll tell you later_" she mouthed.

Flitwick took his place on his perch of books and said, "Today, we will be learning the Fleetfoot charm. This charm will make you run fast as a horse. But be careful. Never use it to run a race. There are ways it can be traced and noticed. Now, the incantation is "Fleetus". Repeat after me "Fleetus".

"Fleetus!" the class cried.

"Very good. Now, you obviously can't test it in here on yourselves, so you will be trying it on these box turtles. Come get your turtles and get to work."

The class went to get their turtles and Harry, Nicole, Ashley, Ron, Andilynne, and Hermione went to their own corner.

"Now what were you going to tell me, Ashley Lana Skyler?" Andilynne asked.

"Draco asked me to go to Hogsmead with him." Ashley told them.

The group started to laugh. Harry finally said, "Well are you going to and did you just call him 'Draco'?"

"Yes but I don't know yet. I haven't really thought about it."

The bell rang and they left for Hagrid's class. As they went down the lawns, Ashley spottedDraco already standing by the hut.

"Did he run down here?" Ashley said.

"Must have. There's no way he could have gotten down here so fast." Nicole agreed. The funny thing that had them all confused that day was Hermone's silence. She had barely spoken all day. No one knew why, and honestly at that point, no one cared.

They reached the hut and out came Hagrid. Just before he could say anything, Draco pulled Ashley aside. "Have you thought about it?"

"I have. And you know what? Ok. I'll go." Ashley said with a smile on her face.

Draco looked as though he could have kissed her. "Thanks for giving me a chance. I'll meet you by the front door at 10:00 on Saturday."

"Ok. I'll look forward to it." Ashley said.

Hagrid clapped his hands. "Okay class! Today we'll be studyin' a bran' new creature. Goes by the name of a Sphinx. Now, you may be wonderin' where we're gonna see on o' these creatures. Well the one who was in the Triwizard Tournament has agreed to come to our class. Now, this beau'iful creature's name is Saphira Zahir Bextabona. She will be tellin' us 'bout her life in Egypt. Now, any questions? No? Well they're all yours Saphira."

The sphinx turned and looked at the class through almond shaped eyes. "Hello. As your professor told you, my name is Saphira Zahir Bextabona. Please just call me Saphira." She turned to Harry. "Ah, I remember you. The riddle about the spiders on your way to the Triwizard Cup. You did win, didn't you?" Harry nodded. "Good job. Now, my life in Egypt includes…"

Ashley turned around. Malfoy was tapping her shoulder. "What Draco?"  
Dracolooked around and said, "Potter, Blacke, Weasley, and Wood are all sneaking off towards the greenhouses. Wanna go?"

Ashley turned and looked at the sphinx who was asking the class riddles. "Ok…"

Malfoy grabbed her hand and they snuck off after the rest. Being on constant look out for teachers on break, they silently crossed the grounds to the greenhouses. Making sure not to be seen, they snuck behind the greenhouse wall.

"Made it!" Ron said. He looked at Malfoy. He hid his loathing for the idiot ferret boy just because Ashley liked him. While he said, "So you said yes?" They were all thinking _What the bloody h--- was she thinking?_ Harry glanced around and gave them a thumbs up. There was no one around.

The bell rang as they ran out from behind the wall laughing. "I can't believe we got away with it!" Andilynne said.

They all laughed in agreement. They reached the great hall for lunch, but when the Gryffindors sat down, Harry, Ron, and Ashley noticed something. "Where's Hermione?" Andilynne asked.

"Oh my God…" was all Ron could say.

That year had provided Ravenclaw with a new Keeper. Tall with brownish-blond hair, he proved powerful. His height abled him to block high shots and a good arm gave his chasers an advantage when receiving blocked goals.

Hermione walked in with him hand in hand.

"She's going out with Drei!" Andilynne exclaimed.

Will Drei. Ravenclaw keeper, 7th year, head boy. He was just what Hermione wanted. "I can't believe she's going out with HIM…" Andilynne said. Actually, the new couple was sprouting a lot of attention. Ravenclaws were wondering why her, Gryffindors were wondering why him, and the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins thought the whole thing was quite amusing.

The most shocking thing though, for Hermione's friends, was that they had been going out less than 24 hours, and already they were kissing. But Ron so bluntly pointed out that, "Ashley and Malfoy had been going out for just an hour and they…Andi don't hit me!" WHACK! "Thanks…I think." "Your welcome." replied Andi.

Hermione sat down at the table to see her friends wide-eyed and drop-jawed. It was Ron who spoke first

"What the bloody h-"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's very nice and quite a bit smarter than the guys in Gryffindor." Ron and Harry glared at her. "And he's also a much better keeper. He just started this year." Ron's ears went red. He slammed his goblet down, causing it to spill, and got up to leave the hall. Andilynne glared at Hermione and followed him out. Hermione looked at Harry. "He was up for seeker you know. I watched him at practice. He was VERY good. They offered him the position, but he turned it down." At that, Harry and Nicole both glared at her and left. The only one left was Ashley.

"So do you have anything to compare him with me?" Ashley said, daring her to compare.

"Actually, I have quite a bit that he's better at than you."

Before she could go on, Ashley took her goblet (which was full of pumpkin juice) and splashed it on Hermione. "Way to betray your friends." She said and left the Great Hall.

Draco saw Ashley leave and crossed the hall to the Gryffindor table. Sitting down across from Hermione, he growled, "What did you do to my girlfriend?"

Hermione simply said, "She couldn't handle the truth."

Draco got up to leave. But just before he did-"You filthy little mudblood."

Unfortunately for Draco, Will had just come over to see what was going on. He grabbed Draco by the back of his robes and said, "WHAT did you call her?"

Draco pushed Will off of him. "I called her a mudblood. What are you going to do about it?"

Will threw a punch at Draco, but he was faster. He ducked at just the right moment and Will toppled over. The fight was just getting good when professors Flitwick and Snape came flying in on them.

"What were you thinking?"

"50 points from Ravenclaw!"

"Another 50 from Slytherin!"

"Detentions for both of you for a week!"

Hermione had no idea what to do. After the professors left, Hermione helped Will up and laughed at Draco, "Sucker, better luck next time.Why don't you date someone from your iwn house!" Draco bowed his head and held backall the nastywords he felt like saying. Nicole, Ashley, Andilynne, Harry, and Ron all came in just in time to see them leave. Ashley ran over to Draco. "What the freaking heck happened!"

Draco put his arm around her neck. "Me and that Will bloke got into a fight because I called Hermione a mudblood for insulting you and your, er, friends. Then she told me I shouldn't get involed with a Gryffindor." Ashley just looked at him and told him, "She has been a bit moody lately don't let her bother you." She squeezed her shoulder and turned to everyone else.

They rolled their eyes. They were all angry at Hermione so they didn't yell at Draco for calling Hermione a mudblood.

A meeting of the Quidditch teams to announce the new captains was scheduled for that afternoon so there were no classes. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Nicole, Andilynne, Dean, and Seamus made their way down to the locker room. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. They sat down on the benches and Professor McGonagall pulled out a list.

"Welcome. This year's Gryffindor Quidditch team is made up of the following:

Harry Potter: Seeker

Ron Weasley: Keeper

Nicole Blacke: Chaser

Ginny Weasley: Chaser

Andilynne Wood: Chaser

Dean Thomas: Beater

Seamus Finnigan: Beater

Now, I need to announce this years captain." The team came to a rapt attention. "Now, this player I have known for a very long time. I knew he had tremendous potential. While he had some weak moments, he brought Gryffindor to a win for the Quidditch Cup when we thought all hope was lost. This year's Gryffindor Quidditch captain is," Nicole gripped Harry's shoulder. "Ronald Weasley."

Andilynne, Dean, and Seamus congratulated Ron and cheer. Ron's ears went red and he smiled. Nicole and Harry however, were silent. Harry was happy for his friend, but he thought, _Why Ron? I've been on the team longer, I've won more Quidditch Cups, I've done way more on this team than he has. I've been on the team for 6 years now. Ron's only been on for 2…_

Nicole had started clapping and nudged Harry. Harry looked at Ron. "Congratulations."


	13. Big Fights, Long Nights, and the Three B...

Chapter 13- Big Fights, Long Nights, and the Three Broomsticks

The Gryffindor common room was filled with shouts, laughter, and butterbeer. Andilynne had sent letters to Charlie, Bill, Fred and George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley telling them about Ron and they had come through beautifully. Mrs. Weasley had sent treats of all colors and sorts. Charlie and Bill had put some money together and sent him a Firebolt. (Harry scowled at the sight of it). And Fred and George had sent two cases of butterbeer. (This kept the Gryffindors up late into the night, not that they minded).

The next morning however, Ron spotted Harry scowling by the fireplace. He had a strong feeling of what was wrong, so he went over and sat down. "What's wrong mate?"

Harry was so angry about the fact that he had been denied the captainship, he just came out and said it. "How is it that McGonagall made you captain? I've been on the team longer, I've won more Quidditch Cups, I-"

Ron didn't let him finish. "You know, mate? I've always had to put up with so much crap when people meet you. I get shoved aside every time. Well I finally get MY chance to do something awesome, and you have to ruin it. Had it been you, I would have been happy for you, not try to ruin it. So not any more. Forget it. I'm out."

Ron left the common room to go down to breakfast.

In the girls dormitory, things weren't any better. Ashley and Hermione were having another row. Once again, it was about the stupidest things imaginable. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE WILL THEN JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" "THAT WOULD BE EASIER IF YOU'D STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" "I'VE KNOWN THEM LONGER!" "SO!"

Andilynne and Nicole were also starting another argument. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR RON!" "HARRY'S BEN ON THE TEAM A LOT LONGER!" "SO! PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL OBVIOUSLY THOUGHT HE WAS A BETTER CAPTAIN!" "HARRY DESERVES IT!" "SO DOES RON!"

Everyone was in a foul mood at breakfast. Dean, Seamus, and Ginny didn't know what to do. Half the team was fighting. Harry and Nicole were sitting by Ginny, Ron and Andilynne were on the other side, Ashley was by Seamus, and Hermione was by herself.

During class, everyone sat apart. Everyone but Hermione was still speaking to Ashley because she refused to take sides.

That night, Nicole lay awake thinking. _How are we going to fix this? It's a stupid fight. I'm only mad at Andilynne because she doesn't think Harry deserves it. I don't know…Maybe there's some way we can-_

"Nicole! Pst, Nicole! You awake?"

Nicole sat up to see Ashley sitting on her trunk. "Good. C'mon. We need to talk."

Nicole and Ashley slipped down to the common room and sat down. Ashley rubbed her head. She took a deep breath and said, "We need to fix this."

"I know!" Nicole agreed. "But how? I mean, no one's listening to each other. Only you, and even Hermione won't listen to you."

Ashley sat thinking for a minute. Nicole had a point. After a minute, she looked up, eyes bright. "I have a plan."

Standing in their new groups, they waited for Filch. He hobbled up and looked at his clipboard. "All right, if yer not on the list, yer not going. C'mon now."

They made their way up to the gate as the line advanced. When they got out, they started down the road to Hogsmead. Nicole, Harry, Ashley, and Malfoy went into the Three Broomsticks. Andilynne and Ron went into Madame Puddifoot's to avoid Harry and Nicole. Hermione went somewhere with Will. (Where, she never did tell where). But back to the Three Broomsticks.

The group sat down and ordered drinks. Malfoy looked at Harry and said, "So why's your posse fighting now, Potter?" Ashley glared at him and he said, "I mean, er, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron was made Quidditch captain." Malfoy avoided a smart aleck comment with great difficulty.

"That's, er, too bad."

Nicole and Ashley grinned. Seeing Harry and Malfoy trying to be civil to each other was quite funny. Ashley decided to help them out. "So who's sick of this fight already besides me and Nicole?"

Harry gave her a look that plainly said "shut the heck up if you want to keep your nose the shape it is" so she changed the subject.

Malfoy, Harry, and Nicole ended up talking about Quidditch the whole time, so Ashley just decided to think of how to put her plan in action. _It could work, but I'll need to talk to Dumbledore. I hope he'll let us. I just need to talk to Nicole and see if she's ok with it._

They left the pub and headed to Honeydukes, Zonko's, (the boys had a field day, the girls were bored. Well, Ashley was) and the Shrieking Shack. They finally made their way back to the castle as the sky started to grow dark.

At dinner that night, Nicole kept shooting Ashley looks of "tell me what the heck your plan is!" but Ashley shook her head. "Later" she mouthed. Nicole nodded and went back to her dinner. Harry and Ron were still not speaking to each other, and with the fact that Andilynne had only Ron and Ashley to talk to, she got quite lonely.

Harry and Ron went straight to bed without even looking at each other. Andilynne and Hermione also went to bed in silence. The only one's left in the common room were Ashley and Nicole. Nicole looked at Ashley and said, "So what's the plan?"


	14. The Plan in Action

Chapter 14- The Plan in Action

Nicole was filled in on exactly what the plan was. Nicole nodded. "I like it. We'll show these Brits how to have a good time!"

Ashley and Nicole snuck out of the dormitory to go see Professor Dumbledore. If all went well, they would have their plan in action just in time for Christmas. While walking down the corridor, Nicole asked Ashley, "So do you think he'll let us? I mean, its not everyday a student asks for this…"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "You know, if someone walked into this conversation right now, they might think you're talking about something else."

They both laughed as they reached the gargoyle. Nicole searched her memory for the password. "Blood pop!"

The stairs started to turn and they stepped on. When they reached the top, they were surprised to see Dumbledore. It was if he'd been waiting for them.

"Ah. I was wondering when you would come. I know that you can't stand to see your friends fight. Come in and sit down."

They went into the office and sat in two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. After he sat down, he simply asked, "So what is your plan?"

Nicole gave Ashley a 'I'll-leave-this-to-you' look so Ashley began, "Well sir, we were thinking something along the lines of a dance. Kind of like the Yule Ball, but not formal. We know our friends would have a good time, and we really want to see them stop fighting."

Dumbledore nodded. "It's sounds like a good idea. What would you need?"

Nicole took over. "Well, drinks and food of course. And music. Could we use some of our own?"

Again, the headmaster nodded. "Yes, I think the Weird Sisters might not be just what you're looking for here. So we know what you need, but why are you all fighting in the first place?"

_How could he not know?_ Nicole wondered. _You'd think being the headmaster…_But she decided to explain. "Well, Hermione and Ashley had been going at it from the start. And she didn't much like me because of Harry. But the real fight started when Ron was made Quidditch captain. Harry got jealous and started fighting with him. Then of course, Andilynne and I sided with our boyfriends, so we're fighting. We're all fighting with Hermione because she insulted Harry, Ron, and Mal-" Ashley shot her a look, "I mean Draco while comparing them with her precious _Chris_." She said Chris the same way Hermione had said her name, as if it were a dirty swear word.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Well then I think this will help. It will bring you all back together. We'll need to speak with the staff of course and have notices put up. It will be taken care of. You two need to get to bed. Ashley, I need to speak with you for one moment. Nicole, please just wait outside."

Nicole turned and shrugged at Ashley. She left and closed the door, but the absence of the sound of stairs turning meant she was just outside. But Ashley couldn't help but wonder-

_What did I do?_


	15. Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter 15- Dumbledore's Secret

"Did I do something wrong, Professor?" Ashley asked. Ashley had thought she had toed the line. (Well, there was the greenhouse…and the library…and the whole fight…)

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, no my dear. Your behavior has been wonderful. But there is something I need to tell you. There is a reason your mother sent you here from Salem Wizarding Academy."

Ashley had thought it was just for a better education. But whatever.

"You see, the truth is…I'm your grandfather."

A/N: Listen up. If you're gonna complain because of that, get over it! It's important for the story! Thank you and have a nice day!

Ashley's eyes must have doubled in size because Dumbledore said, "I promise you it's true."

Her mind was boggled. How could the most powerful sorcerer in the world be her grandfather?

Dumbledore stood up. "I know this is hard for you to digest. You should go up to bed." Ashley stood up. As she turned to leave…

"Oh and Ashley?"

"Yes…uh…grandpa?"

"You can call me that in private. It would cause sparks to fly with other students. They would call it favoritism. But I just wanted to say, I'm proud of you. By going out with Mr. Malfoy, you have both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy getting along. That hasn't happened since they started here."

"Thanks grandpa. I'm gonna head up to bed. Good night." She turned to leave. "Oh grandpa? Could I at least tell Nicole?"

"Yes. You may tell Nicole."

"Thank you. Good night."

"Good night."

Ashley left the office. Nicole asked, "What happened? Did he find out about the green-"

"No! Shut up before he does! He's…he's my grandfather."

"Sorry, what? It sounded like you said Dumbledore's your-"

"Grandfather yes. Now c'mon. Lets go to bed. I'm tired."

Dumbledore heard them leave. He sat down behind his desk and rested his head in his hands. "I hope this works. I know it's hard to think that your headmaster is your grandfather, but…"

One of the portraits, Professor Dippet as a mater of fact, said, "Don't worry headmaster. You did the right thing."

"I hope so, Armando. If this gets around though, I could lose my job. It was a risk even letting her tell Nicole."

"It was all for the best headmaster. You know it was."

"I know. And my family is more important than any job."

"Does the staff know?"

"Of course not." The headmaster stood up. Pacing, he said "What do you think she's thinking? It had to have been a shock."

"Obviously. But don't worry. She'll get used to the idea."

"Thank you Armando. I think I'd better turn in."

Ashley lie awake in her bed. _He's my grandfather? But…I didn't think he had any children, unless…oh! ICK ICK ICK! Don't think about-ooooh. I have got to go to sleep. I wonder if Draco's awake…no. I'm staying here. I'm writing to mom though. Why didn't she tell me?_

The girl's dorm was woken up by a scream coming from Andilynne's bed.

A/N:

OOOOH! So what's gonna happen? Ha ha ha. Cliffhangers are so fun! Lol. I feel like I'm on 'Lost'. You know, ending with a scream or a shot, or a….oooooo. New ideas forming in my little brain…..FUN! WHOO HOO! Thanks to everyone who's reading this. And for everybody who's reviewed-you're boosting my confidence! YAYS!

Thank you to my cowriters who put up with me even when—"But guys! I don't WANT TO type right now!" Ha ha. That sledgehammer hurts though you guys! ON TO CHAPTER 16!


	16. The Scream and the Dream

A/N: Undomiel8 felt like stopping the typing fest so as her Co-Author, I've continued it. Mind you it has been checked over so nothing is out of place. ;) Bix

Chapter 16: The Scream and the Dream

Andilynne awoke half screaming half crying, it was so scary. She couldn't believe something that scary came from her mind. The only person she wanted was Ron.

Ashley being the only one fully awake (Dumbledore's my Grandfather!), rushed to Andilynne's side. Obviously, she was only one who cared since Hermione was stuck on herself and Nicole had sided with Harry during the feud.

"Andilynne are you OK?"

"No, it was awful, I need Ron!"

I'll go get him. You should really talk to my…No! Dumbledore!"

"Alright!"

Ashley ran to the boy's dormitory, "Ron! Ron! Andilynne needs you. HURRY!" Ron barely awake, looked at her with an odd look, "What!"

"RONALD WEASELY! GET OUT OF BED! YOUR GIRLFRIEND NEEDS YOU!" Ashley shrieked. She had wanted to knock some sense into that boy for a long time. Unfortunately she sounded like his mother.

Ron stumbled out of bed, "What' wrong!"

"I don't know. I was lying in bed thinking about …never mind and I heard a blood-curdling scream from her four-poster. The first thing she asked for was you. That is why I'm here!" said Ashley.

"OK. Meet me down by the fireplace with Andilynne."

"Fine!" replied Ashley the dashing up the girl's stairs. "Andi, Ron's down by the fireplace." They both slipped into dressing gowns and trudged down to the common room.

"Andi, are you ok?" asked anxious Ron.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to Dumbledore about it."

Ron agreed, "I coming with you. You'll need someone to help you through it." He sweetly kissed her on the lips.

They headed out the portrait hole when, "Wait, you don't have the password!" said Ashley.

"Well, what is it?" they both replied.

"Blood pop, but I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"I-I need to ask Dumbledore something!" She had lied. She wanted to see Draco; the past weekend had not gone as planned. She acted like a real stick in the mud.

"OK!"

"Thanks!"

Draco wasn't sleeping well. He decided to sneak out and to go for stroll to think things over. "I can't believe it. I asked her out to Hogsmeade but I never paid any attention to her. I have to find her." He wondered up the stairs and was nearing the Gryffindor portrait hole. All of the sudden he heard voices nearing him. He darted behind a suit of armor and listened.

"…to ask Dumbledore something!" It was Ashley! Thank God, but who was she talking to?

"OK!" Crap it was Ron and Andilynne.

_They're coming this way. If I can just get her attention, I can talk to her. _Draco thought.

They walked past the armor when a hand clasped over Ashley's mouth. She was about to scream when she smelt the sweet aroma of Draco.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered

"Trying to find you and what about you?"

"Looking for you…"

Ron and Andilynne spun around seeing Ashley and Draco together, "Malfoy! Ashley! What are you doing!"

"Sorry I lied. I was sneaking out to talk to Draco! Don't tell Dumbledore! Please, I am begging you!"

Yes, we promise. We'll be going now." Ron and Andi left. They ran off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Hey, I wanted to talk you about this past weekend…"started Draco when Ashley interrupted him.

"Do you want to go to the Astronomy Tower?"

"Yes!"

"The stars are supposed to be brilliant tonight!"

Draco thought to himself, _I love this girl. She's so spontaneous!_

"Draco are you coming?" said Ashley as she grabbed his warm hand.

"Let's go!" said Draco and together they jetted to the Astronomy Tower.

Ron and Andilynne reached the gargoyle and said the password "Blood Pop!" As they stepped onto the stairs, Andilynne asked an odd question, "What do you think Ashley and Malfoy are doing?" Ron looked as though he was about to regurgitate a slug.

"I don't know. Why did you ask?"

"You seemed shocked to se them together. I know it's odd for her because she's one of the smartest witches, an American, and a GRYFFINDOR but you have snuck out loads of times."

"Well, I guess that since Malfoy has been our enemy for so long that it is hard to see him dating a Gryffindor and with him being a filthy SLYTHRIN GIT!"

"Oh, well I hope that all they do is talk."

"Yeah!" said a very grossed out Ron.

He reached for the knocker, letting it slam three times. The door snapped open.

"Professor, I'm surprised to see you still awake," said Andilynne gripping Ron's hand tighter.

"It has been a long evening with many occurrences. But anyway, is there something wrong?" Dumbledore asked with a concerned look.

"UH… Yes, Professor, it's a dream I keep having."

"Who is in it, my dear?"

"VOLDEMORT!" Ron cringed at the name.

"Andilynne, please tell me about the dream," asked Dumbledore.

"Aren't they beautiful, Draco?"

"Yes, just like you."

"OH!" said Ashley very shocked.

It was quite chilly on top of the tower that autumn night. She had conjured up a fire and they both were huddled by it, wrapped in a blanket also courtesy of her own magic.

"I'm sorry about the trip to Hogsmeade. I made it torture for you, talking about Quidditch and all." said Draco very sheepishly.

"It's okay. I used the time to think about something."

"Well, you look very pretty when you think. So what was it you were thinking about?"

Ashley leaned in to whisper something, "You'll have to wait and see."

Draco pulled her closer and kissed her. She wasn't surprised but she let him control the kiss for once. It lasted awhile but neither really noticed.

"We probably should head back to our houses so…" Ashley never finished for Draco pulled her into another incredible lip-locking kiss.

"No," he finally said, gasping for breathe, "we should stay out to watch the sunrise. Beside no one will notice." He said this all in a kind of sinister and diabolical voice, sounding as if he were hinting something.

"OK, just no funny business," she said as she kissed him and laid back to look at the stars. Draco looked crest-fallen but soon dismissed the look. He laid down next to her as the sun began to rise in the distance and the moon set on a spectacular night.

"In the dream, I can see my mother kneeling at the feet of the Dark Lord, begging for mercy." Andi started but Ron could see the tears welling up in her eyes as they sat in front of Dumbledore.

"Please continue, my dear."

"Well…he starts cackling and her begging grows louder. Voldemort raises his wand and …" She burst out crying.

"It's okay Andi, I'm right here. Everything will be alright." Ron said as he held her hand and hugged her in a protective way.

"…And?" pressed the professor.

"He KILLED HER!" Andilynne screamed. She started to hyperventilate and Ron shocked, continued to calm her down. It took about ten minutes and finally, "He then called in Bellatrix. Voldemort had her continue where my mother left off. Only, I don't know what or where that was."

Ron look at her as if she had left something out. He had heard all this before and it never scared her this bad. Something was up.

"Thank you, Andi. I advise you take some of this potion before you go back to bed. Good night to the both of you."

"Good Night, Professor!" they both chimed

They descended the tower in silence. As the gargoyle jumped back in place, Ron asked, "What did you not tell him?"

Andilynne looked up, "I told him everything, honest!"

"No, you didn't."

"OK," sighed Andilynne with a guilty look on her face, "I didn't tell him that tonight I actually saw Bellatrix nearing Hogwarts."

"WHAT!" said a surprised Ron.

"No joke. I didn't want to say anything because he might think I'm crazy."

"Well you aren't and I suggest you head up to bed."

"Thank you for coming with me." She kissed him and hurried up the stairs. Andi vaguely noticed that Ashley was not back. _What is she up to?_

Ron waited until he heard the door shut to the girl's dormitories and headed up to bed.


	17. Reality Check

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Bix wrote the first half and I finished it up. (I was getting over head injuries from sledgehammer blows by reading LOTR and 'Lost' fanfics….) Anyway. Enjoy!

Ashley stirred, the sun playing tricks on her brunette hair with sun kissed streaks. She could feel something draped across her waist and a slight breeze in the room. _Wait a minute_… She turned over to see a boy with blond hair all hanging in his face as if he had just finished playing Quidditch. He was smiling at her, "Good morning Ashley!"

"Draco!...OH MY GOD!"

"Shh…do you want everyone to hear?"

"I stayed out all night with my boyfriend, there's a BLANKET around my waist…what the heck did we do? What is happening to me?" The only way to calm her down was to smother her mouth.

"Ashley-"

"WHAT!" she snapped but instantly calmed down as Draco pulled her into a very serious but very passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Ashley said, "Thanks. I'm sorry. I jump to conclusions."

"Understandable." He said as he pulled out his wand. "I've improved my summoning charms.-Acio school uniforms!" As they heard the uniforms whizzing closer, Draco looked at Ashley. "I promise you nothing happened. All we did was watch the stars and the sunrise."

Ashley nodded. The uniforms landed at her feet. They levitated the blanket and changed on opposite sides. When done, the blanket vanished and Ashley set to fixing her hair and applying makeup. Draco was eyeing her hairbrush and gel. He reached for it when Ashley said, "Leave it like it is. I like it that way. It's flattering and more natural than all slicked back."

"Ok. Anything for you Ash." He kissed her and then helped her up. "Wanna head to breakfast?"

"Sure. It's going to be funny to see the looks on our housemates faces."

They walked hand in hand down the tower steps avoiding any teaches or students.

Back in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, it was pandemonium.

"Ashley Lana Skyler get up!" called Nicoleto the drawn curtains around Ashley's bed. Itwas about the third time this morning she had to call for her to get up.Nicole ran over and threw back the curtains on the four poster. There was no one there.

"Andilynne!"

"WHAT!" Andi answered with distaste.

"Where's Ashley!" Nicole asked with the same disgusted tone.

"Well last I saw her was last night. While we were walking to Dumbledore's office. Malfoy came out of nowhere and they started talking. Then we left them standing there. When I came back she still wasn't in bed."

Hermione heard the whole conversation and piped up, "Well it looks like Miss Perfect-Better-Than-Hermione-Malfoy-Dater has surprised us all!"

"SHOVE IT HERMIONE!" at least that is one thing Nicole and Andi agreed on. Nicole left the tower first with Harry and headed down to breakfast. No sooner Ron and Andilynne left staying as far away from them as possible. Hermione was greeted by Will and they walked to breakfast.

When Harry and Nicole walked in (they had taken a small detour through the trophy room) there was quite a row going on at the Gryffindor table, so they hurried over. Parvati and Lavender were pointing at Hermione and laughing.

"Miss Perfect's got a hickey!"

"Wow, I never would have thought she would let anyone do that!"

"Ha ha. Will is getting it just as bad! Look at the Ravenclaw table!"

There was in fact a large group of laughing people at the Ravenclaw table pointing and laughing at the keeper. The disruption was so great that no one even noticed Ashley and Draco.

"Whew. Lucky there." Ashley said sighing.

"I dunno. It wouldn't have been that bad." He kissed her. "See you later, love."

They separated and joined the laughter at their own tables. Ashley sat down and muttered to Nicole, "At least we have SOME self control!"

That made Nicole and Ashley laugh even harder. Finally Hermione jumped up. She and Will ran out of the great hall. Some one at the Hufflepuff tables yelled, "Hey! They're going to snog some more!"

The hall erupted in laughter. Finally, Ron spoke up. "Ok team!" No one listened. "GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM! ENTRANCE HALL! NOW!"

The team, eager to poke more fun at Hermione, begrudgingly left the table. After slumping out and leaning against the walls in the hall, Ginny asked, "What's up Ron?"

Ron simply said, "The Quidditch season is starting soon. We need to get out there and practice. It's Saturday, so we're going out to the pitch. I have it booked until 2:00. It's.." he looked at his watch "10:00 now. So go upstairs and get your brooms. If you don't have one, meet me down at the pitch in five minutes. Let's go team."

Andilynne, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, and Harry all went up to their dorms. Nicole followed Ron to the broom closet.


	18. Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff

Chapter 18-Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff

The first Quidditch match of the season was on a chilly November day. The morning of the match rose calm and peacefully. Excitement buzzed through the great hall. The girls had gone down to breakfast early. The plan was to make Harry and Ron sit together.

They walked in about 50 feet apart. When they sat down, however, they were forced to sit beside each other. They weren't speaking, and the plan was to get them to make up. Andilynne finally said, "Ok guys, stop it. Your girlfriends are speaking again. And for the good of the team, we all need to get along. You two are BEST FRIENDS. Plus, if you don't, Ashley here will put a leg-locker curse on you."

They looked at each other. Finally Harry said to Ron, "I'm sorry mate. That's really good for you. I'm happy for you."

Ron smiled. "Thanks Harry. I'm sorry for being such a prat."

The girls smiled. "Now kiss and make up!" Ashley said. The guys looked at each other and threw their toast at her.

The stands were buzzing. Gryffindor and Slytherin really didn't care who won. Ashley and Malfoy were both complaining about seating, so the groups had to go right to the edge of their areas. (with Ashley and Malfoy on the ends of course.)

Madam Hooch stepped onto the pitch, the laps around the pitch over. She set the ball chest down. "I want a nice clean game-from all of you!" She let out the bludgers and snitch and finally blew her whistle-

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Lee Jordan cried. He had become a Quidditch commentator and came back for all the games. (Professor McGonagall had announced that, but no one heard.)

The game was high in adrenaline. Ravenclaws were sent into outrage though. The Hufflepuff beaters had taken a special liking to Will. Every time a bludger came close, it was pelted straight at him. Hermione was screaming "FOUL! FOUL! LEAVE HIM ALO-" Lavender pulled her down. "What the bloody he-"

"Just shut up Hermione. Who bloody cares? It's WILL for God's sake!"

Hermione scowled. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Bludger after bludger hit him. But the thing was, he was still flying. No one, no matter how good the player should be able to do that.

WHACK! WHACK!

"OH MY! **TWO** BLUDGERS TO THE HEAD! THAT'S GOTTA HURT! AND…..YES! THE RAVENCLAW KEEPER IS FINALLY BROUGHT DOWN!"

Yes, Will had finally fallen from his broom. This caused Hufflepuff to score five times in a row. Cho, and the rest of the Ravenclaw team really, was playing abysmally that day and Hufflepuff won 450 to10. They scored another 25 times. Hermione raced to the hospital wing, scowling at his teammates who were whispering, "Do you think he'll be out of the next game?" "I hope so" "I don't like him anyway…" and things of the like.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew were in the Gryffindor common room laughing. "Did you see her face!" Ron was saying, trying very hard not to fall from his chair from laughing.

"She looked like she was going to cry." Andilynne added.

"Oh come on. Lynch took worse hits at the Quidditch World Cup two years ago. Remember the Wonski Feint?" Harry reminded them. "He'll be fine. If Madame Pomfry can re-grow all the bones in my arm, she can fix a few broken ribs."

Nicole, who had never heard the story of Lockhart de-boning Harry's arm, asked him about it immediately, so he retold the story.

Hermione crawled into the common room and hour later, a frown on her face. Without even being asked what was wrong, she said, "He's stuck in the hospital for a week."

The looks she was given plainly said, 'Who the bloody h-e-double hockey sticks cares?' but she didn't catch that. So to make it easier for her, Ashley just said, "Who the bloody h cares?"

Hermione shot her a look of loathing and went up to bed.

"Thank God." Ron said.

All was peaceful. Until, from the girls dormitory-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

A blood curdling scream pierced the night.


	19. Back to Bellatrix part III

A/N: Ooooo….I like cliffhangers. And have you noticed every time a chapter ends with a cliffhanger, we go back to Bellatrix? Fun fun fun! So who screamed? Doesn't it suck when you have to wait for chapter 20?

Chapter 19- Back to Bellatrix part III

Bellatrix Lestrange sat in a dark corner of a Dublin pub. It was a dodgy place just perfect for a Death Eater. What shocked Bellatrix, though, was just how many people found out that the Dark Lord's right hand man-well, _wo_man- was murdered by Voldemort himself. The very woman who had been at the top spot for the inheritance. She was just starting to daydream when-

"Bellatrix!" a voice hissed. "Bellatrix! Come here!"

She turned to face her accomplice. "How did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be at-"

"_Shut up will you_!" he hissed. "Come with me."

Bellatrix stood up and followed him into a back room of the pub. It was a small dingy room with windows so covered in grime you couldn't see out of them. Her accomplice turned and closed the door. She sat down. "Well. What do you want?"

He sat down opposite her. "To tell you to use extreme caution." He growled, pulling out an old _Daily Prophet_. He threw it at her. "You were seen."

Bellatrix picked up the paper. A bold headline ran across the top-

**Bellatrix Lestrange, Azkaban Escapee, Spotted Near Dublin**with her Azkaban picture to match. "Oh, sh-"

"No kidding. Now listen. You're leaving-tonight. Go pack your things. You're going to Hogsmead."

She nodded and went up stairs. Picking up her only bag, she went back down to the dingy room. "I'm ready. Let's go."

He led Bellatrix out to the back lot of the pub. Picking up a candy wrapper, he said, "Now listen. This will take you to Edinburgh. Please, _stay out of trouble_! Do you want this to all be for nothing?"

"Of course not." She answered. Biting her lip, she said, "How do you think I was seen?"

Her accomplice rolled his eyes. "How should I know!"

Bellatrix smiled. _He's kinda cute when he's angry. I wonder why he never got married…oh wait. I'm married….Well that could be changed…In several ways... _"Maybe I shouldn't have had that one night stand with that Irish wizard."

'WHAT!" he yelled.

"Oh sh-"

"What do you mean! How could you? What were you?" he was lost for words.

"Did I say that _out loud_?"

"Yes. You did. Now get out of my sight."

Bellatrix grabbed the wrapper. "Bye then."

The tug behind her navel told her she was leaving.

Bellatrix landed with a thud behind a restaurant with the name "Sweet Shrimp". (A/N: Ya, that's the restaurant from the 2/17 episode of 'Lost'. But I had to do it! You'll see why…) Standing up, she realized it was raining. All of a sudden she heard a man yell "SAWYER!" and then a gun shot.

(A/N: and ya, that's from 'Lost' too….I'm a bit obsessed w/ it really….)

Poking her head out from behind a corner, she saw a very good looking man with longish blond hair pointing a gun at a man lying at the base of a dumpster. "Oh my God! This guy's pretty good looking too…the murderers are REALLY hott…."

The man lying on the ground spoke. _Wait_. She thought. _That's no Scottish accent. That's an _Australian_ accent. _Looking around, she saw the ocean. She risked standing up. Across the hills, she spotted the Sydney opera house. She gulped. _I'm not in Scotland anymore…._


	20. A Scream in the Dark and Some Kisses Too

A/N: So do you want to know who screamed? Do ya? Do ya? Ha ha. Well, you're gonna find out! Heeerrrreee we go!

Chapter 20- A Scream in the Dark and Some Kisses Too

The girls looked at each other and ran up the stairs. Reaching the top, they wrenched open the door. Running inside, they saw to their dismay the only person there was Hermione. She saw them and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT!"

"Sorry, what?" Andilynne asked.

"WILL WAS LYING ON MY BED DEAD! I SCREAMED, BUT REALIZED HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL, SO I YELLED RIDDIKULUS! IT WAS A FREAKIN' BOGGART!"

"Hermione," Nicole said, stifling a laugh, "that's a brilliant prank, but we didn't do it."

"Oh whatever. As if I'll believe that!" Hermione said back.

"Honestly!" Andi said "We were in the common room! Ask the guys!"

"FINE!" Hermione yelled.

She ran down the stairs.

Andi shook her head. "Honestly. What does she make us out to be?"

Ashley laughed. "It was a good prank though. Whoever did it." All of a sudden, Ginny popped out of the wardrobe. "Thanks Ashley. Glad to know it has your seal of approval."

They looked at her. Finally, they could hold it no longer. They all burst out laughing. Finally Andi said, "So where did you get the boggart?"

Ginny shrugged. "The teacher's lounge wardrobe is bursting with them."

They all started laughing again.

Hermione stormed up the stairs. _Little brats._ She thought, _I'll show them. Ha. They want to make a fool out of me? Well they'll get it right back…Oh, yes. They'll wish they'd never been born. Stealing my best friends. Well not for long. _She peeked in. Everyone was asleep. _Good._ She went over to her trunk. Pulling out her cloak and wand, she crept back down the stairs.

Not a creature was stirring in the castle. Not once did she see the lamp-like eyes of Mrs. Norris. _All for the better. This better work._

She pushed the front door open and snuck outside.

Back upstairs, Andilynne sat up panting. _Oh God, not again._ She thought. But this time the dream was different. Bellatrix had been in Sydney. And there was a handsome man with longish blond hair. _Who was he?_ She wondered. She heard faint giggling coming from the common room. It was after three in the morning, so she was quite curious. She put on her dressing gown and tiptoed down the stairs. Poking her head around the corner she saw-

"Neville! That's so sweet…" Ginny giggled.

Neville put his arm around her shoulders. "Is this?"

_Holy crap!_ Andilynne thought as Ginny and Neville kissed. _Wow that girl must be desperate…._ Andilynne went back to bed. All of a sudden, lighting flashed outside. But it was no ordinary lightning. Andilynne rushed to the window. "Oh my God!"


	21. The Twisted Mind of Severus Snape

Chapter 22- The Twisted Mind of Severus Snape

Snape sat down behind his desk. His elbows resting on the desk, he rubbed his temples. Those new Americans…all they did was cause trouble. That Blacke. She's as bad as Potter. And Skyler…just another Granger. His headache was intensified by painful memories. Wilcox. She looked just like Evans had. He turned to look at the clock. 11:30. _Crap_. He thought. _And I still have to grade those stupid essays. Maybe if I just rest my eyes…_

His eyes drooped closed and his mind was sent back to years before.

A greasy haired Slytherin boy slumped out of Transfiguration. He heard the distinct sound of Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew behind him. _Great. Now I have to-_

"Hey _Snivellus_! Wait up!" Potter, Lupin, and Black cornered him. Snape tried to push through the human wall with no avail.

"Let me go. I swear. If you don't I'm going to-"

"You're going to what Snivellus? Wipe your hair on us? Or worse, your nose?" Sirius said.

"Or maybe you'll attempt a spell?" James said.

"Not that you could complete one properly any way." Sirius finished.

"Shut up! I swear! SHUT UP!" Snape yelled.

Lily Evans had just come out of a classroom and turned to see what was going on. As soon as she spotted the circle, she didn't even have to ask.

"Not again. Will you three just leave him alone? It's not worth it!" she exclaimed.

James, who obviously wanted Lily to like him, sighed. "Fine Evans. We'll leave your boyfriend alone."

"He is not my boyfriend!" she retorted.

"Ok. Whatever." Sirius said. "Later Snivellus."

Snape stepped from against the wall. "Thanks….I mean…"

"Just forget it. Now get out of here." Lily said.

She turned to walk down the hall when Snape called, "Evans!"

She turned around. 'Yeah?"

"I..uh..well…you know the dance coming up?"

"Well duh."

"Will you go with me?"

"Snape, I don't date those that call me a mudblood when I try to keep people from showing his underwear in front of the whole school. I'm sorry."

She turned and went down the hall.

Snape looked at his feet. _Out of my league._

Snape's head jerked off the desk. "I'm going to bed. Never mind the essays."

He left the room and glanced back at his desk. Shaking his head, he slammed the door.


	22. The Flyers

A/N: Bix here! Undomiel's working on a different chapter, so I'm back! Have fun! Evil maniacal laughter MOO HOO HA HA HA!

Chapter 23- The Flyers and Up and Coming Plans

Nicole, Ashley, and Andi dragged their butts out of bed because they were up late, talking and doing homework. They got dressed as fast as they could. As they came down the stairs, Ron and Harry were waiting for them. Draco also was most likely outside the portrait hole waiting for Ashley. The girls didn't pay any attention as the three guys joined them outside the portrait hole.

"Good Morning! Sleep Well?" they chimed.

"Yah, yah, yah…to you too. We are a bit tired. Let's just go to breakfast." said the girls.

Draco pulled Ashley aside and asked her, "Is there something wrong, love?"

"Oh! No…I am just a little bit tired. We stayed up talking and doing work."

"That's fine!" He kissed her on the forehead and took her hand.

"Are you two coming?" said Andi and Nicole. They looked a bit happier too.

"Yah, we're on our way!"

They all sat down to breakfast, Ashley saying goodbye to Draco grudgingly. Everyone but Ashley was talking about the up and coming Quidditch game. The post came early that morning and Ashley recognized her owl, Achilles.

"Good morning boy. What do you got there?" He nipped her finger, leaving her mail. _Mail from Mom, Draco, and Grandpa! _Ashley thought. She opened Dumbledore's letter and it was a note with a copy of the dance flyer. It read, 'Good Morning dear, I made the flyers for you and it was approved by the staff. Come to the table after breakfast to get them. Have a good day!'

"Nicole! Nicole! Look!" Ashley pulled her over and thrust the flyer at her.

"Yes!" shouted Nicole.

"Quiet…I know! We need to go up to get them after Breakfast."

"Ok. Hey who are those from?" she said, pointing at the other two letters.

"Mom and _Draco_!" said Ashley sweetly accenting his name. "He wants to come up to the common room, tonight."

"Awww…Hey guys we'll meet you in class." said Nicole to everyone else.

Draco looked across to Ashley when she got up. She looked across mouthing; _I'll see you in class._ He nodded back and headed to Potions.

"There are my two lovely dance hosts!" said Dumbledore.

"Thanks! We'll take the flyers."

"Here!" said Professor McGonagall.

Ashley and Nicole took the stacks and ran out of the Great Hall. "Let's hide them in here!" said Ashley opening the broom closet door. They headed off to Potions and were, "LATE to MY class!" yelled Snape. "That is 10 points from Gryffindor for both of you and you will have two rolls due to me by next week. The subject for the essay is to be about the uses of four leaf clovers in different potions."

"Darn! I hate being late," said Nicole, "Besides he knows why we were late!"

"Look on the bright side at least its not detention!" said Ashley.

"Funny, funny!" Nicole said humorously.

Draco came up to Ashley after class, "So can I?"

Ashley looked tidbit dumbfounded, "Yah, I'm so sorry it slipped my mind!"

"It's alright! I'll see you on break. I have to go to Herbology!" said Draco sarcastically.

"Well, I have Ancient Ruins. Bye!" said Ashley. "I know love." said Draco kissing her farewell.

On break, everyone was sitting at the tables in the Great Hall because the snow had started to fall. They all looked so bored, classes were dragging on forever, and all of them needed a break. Harry and Ron both were playing wizard's chess. Each one was in deep concentration, even though they never did their work on break. Nicole and Andilynne were both looking on as their boyfriends' game went on.

Nicole was really getting into the game. "Come on! No that one! Over there!"

Ron looked agitated, "Shut her up!"

"I will!" Harry grabbed Nicole and planted a big long one on her and she was quiet for the rest of the game.

Andi soon started debating in her mind again, _Should I tell them? No! Why Not?_

Ashley was sitting by herself; Draco hadn't come back from class yet. She decided to open the letter from her mom, 'Hi dear, I hope you are enjoying Hogwarts. Your Grandfather sent a letter telling me he had told you. Your dad went out yesterday and said the snow was good for skiing. Studying hard? Made any friends? All of them here miss you a lot. Are you coming home from break? Your brother is coming home from Salem. If you do, bring your friends with you. Love, Mom and Dad.'

She had finished and was about to ask her friends when, "What do you got there, love?" came a voice from near her neck.

Draco placed his hands around her torso, inhaled her lovely scent (moon light path/lavender, roses, and violets), and kissed her on the neck. She turned and kissed him on the lips beckoning him to sit down. "It's a letter from my mom! She wanted to know if I was coming home for the holidays." Draco looked saddened until Ashley asked every one of her friends at the table, "Do you want to come home on holiday with me?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted (a bit delayed though). Nicole nudged Harry, "You can meet my Mom!"

"I'm in!" said Harry.

"My mum won't mind." answered Ron.

"Sure, why not!" said and excited Andi. She could finally spend some time with her friends without having to worry about Voldemort.

Ashley turned to Draco, "And what about you?" she said with a taunting motion, tracing his face.

"Bloody h, I'll come. I didn't think I had a choice anyway." He laughed and so did everyone else but Ashley. She looked at him then shoved him playfully then started to giggle. They all started to laugh again. The bell rang and they all groaned and headed back to classes.

Nicole nudged Ashley, "When are we going to hang the flyers?"

"During dinner!"

Ashley and Nicole rushed through dinner. Everyone watched them in amazement. They ate like guys who had been starving. (Which if you've seen before, you know it isn't a pretty sight.) As they finished, Ashley and Nicole were about to leave the table when, "Where are you going Nicole?" Harry asked as he grabbed for her hand.

"We need to do some library work." Actually they were headed out to hang the flyers for the dance.

"Can I come?" said Harry as if he was a lost puppy without her.

"Sorry honey! Girl Stuff." said Nicole as she waved good bye.

Draco saw Ashley get up to leave with Nicole (to meet her at the door. (_I wonder why she is constantly leaving meals._ _They're almost like sisters, I swear. Kind of creepy._ He thought too himself.)

"Where are you off to?" he said as he pulled her around the corner and into the entrance hall. He pulled her close to him with his hands resting about her waist. Ashley leaned in on him, inches from his face, and stared into his eyes saying, "I have to do some research in the library with Nicole."

"Oh, what about me coming up to your common room tonight to hang out?" said Draco, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'll meet you there. The guys and Andi will be there to keep you company. I won't be long. Promise."

"Ok." said Draco.

Ashley gently kissed him and ran off to the library with Nicole. The both looked back to see his figure trudging back into the Great Hall. "Whew! That was close. We don't want them to find out about our plan for the dance yet." breathed Nicole.

"Yah that would really bite! I hid the flyers in the broom closet over here, remember? Come on."

The stacks of flyers were already sticky so all they had to do was hang them. They did a few when, "This will take forever!" sighed Nicole at the work before them.

"Never fear! I have a spell!" laughed Ashley in a fake superhero voice. "Dispersio!" they shouted together and the flyers flew all over the castle soon to be found by anxious students. The dinner bell rang, and the girls rushed to find a hiding place as the students flowed out of the Great Hall. All the students were greeted by the sight of fluorescent green flyers scattered through out the halls. Andi, Ron, and Harry walked out to the entrance hall and were soon joined by Draco. They saw the flyers immediately (DUHH! They are bright green who wouldn't!) and wondered if Ashley or Nicole knew anything about it.

Andi grabbed one and read it aloud, "It's A Muggle Thing!... ("That must be the theme." said Harry. "Thank you Captain Obvious!" said Ron sarcastically.) "Date: Night before Christmas Break; Dress: Casual or semi, if you choose. No floor length formal gowns, Please! All clothed must be entirely Muggle or American Muggle. Food and Drink served. Music being spun by in house DJs."

"Who are the hosts?" asked Harry and Ron.

"Doesn't say!" said Andi.

"I wonder if Ashley and Nicole know about this?" said Draco.

No one noticed the giggling in the broom cupboard.

"This is great! Everyone will be so shocked at the dance." said an over excited Nicole. Ashley gave her a _Will you shut up, they'll hear us _look. When the volume died down, they slipped out from their hiding place and headed for their common room. They knew there still was a lot of the music to compile.

"Nicole, we should have Dumbledore make announcement that people can place their selected CDs for the dance in a case at the doors to the Great Hall." said Ashley.

"Yah! We could collect them before curfew and then…" trailed off Nicole.

"We could ask Fred and George to DJ. I'm sure they would do the favor for us. I mean Lee has come back to do the announcing for the Quidditch matches."

"Good idea!" They agreed as the portrait hole swung open. Exhausted, they flopped down on the couches, sitting next to their boyfriends. Andi, Ron, Harry, and Draco had been talking about where it was that Ashley and Nicole lived or what they may do on break.

"Where exactly do you guys live in the USA? I mean we have been friends since the beginning of the school year and I never asked you that." inquired Andilynne.

"We live in Vermont!" answered Nicole. Andi had curled up next to Ron and was laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Nicole was giving Harry a back massage, who was sitting on the floor for this to occur. Ashley was just sitting next to Draco, with Crookshanks curled up on her lap (they really hadn't figured out how to be close to one another in front of all their friends. A bit of an awkward situation. Oh and Hermione's cat had become very good friends with Ashley, another reason she hated her so much.). Hermione had walked in and stormed up the stairs seeing Draco there and her own cat betraying her.

"It's great living in Vermont." Ashley had said to all of them, finally speaking up. "We go skiing in the winter along with snowboarding and go caving and horseback riding in the summer."

Harry and Nicole continued to talk about her home while Andi and Ron listened on, very interested in what it was like. Ashley and Draco were gong on about… well what else…music.

"At Salem we had to take a music class. I played the drums. Ashley played the guitar." said Nicole. She looked over towards Ashley. She and Draco were discussing music groups. ("Well have you ever heard of Maroon 5 or Switchfoot?" "No. I'm more into the rap or the classics." "Yah…I like the classics too. That is all my dad listens to.")

"I didn't realize Ashley was musically inclined." said Harry, Ron and Andilynne all a bit shocked.

"Why do you think she is so good with her hands? I mean look how fast she can write and watch her untie knots, now that is entertainment. Anyways, Ashley doesn't like to talk about her guitar playing because she is obsessed. Almost as much as she is with homework and…" Nicole glanced over, they were still occupied (he had her in the middle of a kiss), and whispered, "Draco!"

"I heard that!" Ashley pulled away from Draco. "I am not obsessed with …" Ashley looked at Draco, with her large brown eyes, "anything! I just never did well at putting a band together or with boys. They always came to me with their girl problems! I guess it was because I had grown up with boys as friends, except you Nicole, and they always treated me as one of the guys."

"Sorry, Ashley I forgot that part and the part that you had very good hearing," Ashley blushed, "Anyway you guys will love Ashley's house." Nicole went on and on. Ashley got up and headed towards the girls dormitory.

"Where are you going, Ash?" said Draco as she was about to go up the stairs. He had followed her across the room, "I was just going to put my PJs on . I can't stand having to wear these uniforms all the time!" She pulled at the hem of her skirt almost like she was going to curtsey.

Alright, I'll be here still." said Draco.

Ashley came back down in a green hoodie with Greek symbols on it and hot pink pants. Nicole had stopped talking and now she and Harry were kissing. Andi had gone up to bed while Ashley had been upstairs changing. Seamus and Ron were now in an in depth conversation about Quidditch tactics but were keeping it to a hush because of Draco.

"So did you see the flyers when you came out of the library." asked Draco, inching closer to her.

"Yah, I did. I can't wait. I already know of the perfect outfit." said Ashley.

Ashley started to shiver despite her hoodie and the fire in the fireplace. It must have been Draco's movements even though they never bothered her before. Draco took notice and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his body.

"Are you warm now, love?"

"Yes." Ashley said sweetly. He had pulled her so close she practically was on his lap well almost. She was propped up against him with her legs across his lap. Ashley ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled back and leaned in, starting to kiss her. She did not resist but soon realized, after a few moments, that she still had homework to do.

"Sorry Draco, but I need to finish two rolls of parchment for Snape." said Ashley, getting up to leave her seat on the couch.

"You tend to ruin the moment for yourself, don't you? Stay a little longer, _please_?" pleaded Draco. "And besides you can finish that essay later. How interested can you be in doing a paper on the uses for four leaf clovers in Potions?"

"I see your point; it doesn't sound that interesting either. Ok, I'll stay but I don't feel like 'making out'." Ashley said this making quote marks with her hands.

Draco laughed, "You are definitely an American and my girl." Ashley blushed again. "Well we could play wizard's chess." he said as he pulled a set over to him from off the table in front of them.

"I'm warning you, I'm not very good. Nicole tried to teach me back home but I kept messing with my guitar instead." said Ashley with a guilty look.

"That's ok. I'll teach you. You never mentioned you played the guitar!" said Draco with a questioning look. _He must not have heard Nicole going on about it earlier. That's good, _thought Ashley to herself.

"You never asked." said Ashley slyly. They practiced awhile when Ashley decided she'd challenge Draco to a game.

"Your on!" said Draco. He won, obviously, and Ashley made a move for her room.

"Night Draco! See you in the morning." She said as she kissed him good night. "Hey, Nicole you coming?"

"YES!" said Nicole, jumping clear off the couch. She looked so relieved to be unglued from Harry but with a bit of a disappointment. "Night Harry!" she called as she bounded up the stairs after Ashley. They both got to the top off the balcony and each blew a kiss down to their boyfriends. The boys smiled back.

"Thank you so much. Saved by the Ashley!" said Nicole as she and Ashley both walked through their bedroom door. They walked in to find Andilynne sitting on her bed all by herself, crying.

"What's wrong?" Ashley and Nicole asked walking over to her and sitting on either side of her. Nicole handed her some Kleenex and Ashley rubbed her back.

"I have something important to tell you. But I can't tell you yet." said Andi sobbing again. Ashley and Nicole both looked at her with sympathy. Soon they got her calmed down and they went to bed.

Down in the common room Draco was leaving, it was almost midnight, when Ron and Harry said, "Mind if we walk with you in the hall way on your way back?"

"Sure, we need some guy time!" said an edgy Draco. _That's odd they have never asked that before. Maybe our friendship is improving since our girlfriends are friends and all, _he thought to himself.

"Cool." As they left, they didn't realize two large shapes hiding in the shadow of the armor.


	23. Quidditch, Snogging, & Secrets

A/N: Well undomiel8 had planned to write the change of hands into its own chapter but I advised her not to. We planned to have some good chapters coming up but Young J.K. has not been talking with us lately. So unfortunately I have supplemented my own. They are quite good so don't worry. I have been thinking of these for a long time. Just a fair warning I am very busy so I don't get much time to update. Undomiel8: I'LL MISS YOU GUYS ON THIS STORY! Undomiel8 signing off….. CAN I HAVE THE KEYBOARD BACK, UNDOMIEL8! Well thank you for reading, don't worry she checks them anyway. Onto the Chapter! Bix

Chapter 24- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

That Saturday was Gryffindor's first Quidditch match. Ron had ordered practice every evening and was convinced that the team was ready. Early on the morning of the match, Ron, Andilynne, Nicole, Harry, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus gathered together in the Room of Requirement. Last year, it had been filled with defense artifacts and books to help the DA learn some actual defense. But now it was filled with broom models, strategy guides, boards with little moving models to map out plays, and Slytherin strategies to counteract.

"Ok, team. Listen up. We know perfectly well that this is going to be a LONG match. Slytherin has many of the same tactics as us. But we have one thing they don't-" he looked around to be sure Ashley was no where near. Then-"Brains. The fact is we can out smart them using tactics that completely counteract theirs." He looked around. _Wow. Not a glassy eye in the place….they're actually listening…_

Nicole raised a hand. Before Ron could ask her what, she said, "Team, listen. We're all friends with Ashley. And we all know her boyfriend is on the Slytherin team, so don't give her a hard time about it. She's confused enough about who to cheer for without you all having a go at her about it."

Everyone nodded and Harry put his arm around her. "Well said." He whispered.

0000

Back in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, Ashley was just waking up. She glanced around, but saw no one. _Quidditch, _she thought. No Hermione. _Must be in the hospital wing snogging again…_She climbed out of bed and got dressed. With a wave of her wand she applied makeup and fixed her hair. _Gotta love magic._ She thought to herself. She looked out the window and watched the Quidditch pitch. _What am I going to do? My friends are on the Gryffindor team, but my boyfriend is on the Slytherin team._ She turned away. Suddenly her face lit up. "I know exactly what to do."

00000

Dracostared at his breakfast. He kept looking at the doors, waiting for Ashley. But she never came. _I wonder who she'll cheer for. I can't blame her for cheering on Gryffindor, but…I dunno._ He glanced at his watch. 10:15. _Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant. Now I have to go get ready…_ He stood up and left the hall. As he crossed the entrance hall, Snape cornered him.

"Listen Malfoy. I DO NOT want to have to listen to McGonagall going on and on about this match. So DON'T BLOW IT!"

As Snape walked away,Draco shook his head. _What if I…No. I can't do that-not to the team. But then again…They're always saying I've changed. I haven't. Ok. I'll do it._

_0000_

Hermione looked out the window. "It looks like they're ready to start the match."

Will sat up. "Really? Do you think Madame Pomfrey would care if I sat by the window and-"

"Yes she would." Madame Pomfrey said as she entered the room. "Honestly, you're lucky you weren't killed by those bludgers."

He rolled his eyes. Under his breath he muttered to Hermione, "She always says that because she hates Quidditch."

Hermione muffled a giggle. "Oh look! They're starting." She glanced around. "GO SLYTHERIN!"

00000

Down on the pitch, the game was raging. Ginny, Nicole, and Andilynne were zooming back and forth across the pitch passing, diving, and shooting like madmen. Ron blocked every goal. ("QUITE AN IMPROVEMENT FROM LAST YEAR!" Lee yelled through the megaphone.)

Harry andDraco raced around, searching for the glint of gold.Draco spotted it several times, but never went for it. Even Crabbe and Goyle had managed to spot it. This was sending Snape into fury.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? HE'S IGNORING THE SNITCH! WHAT IN THE WORLD-"

"Severus-SIT DOWN!" McGonagall yelled. "You are EMBARASSING yourself!"

Snape sat down, but crossed his arms in a "very 5 year old way" as McGonagall said to Dumbledore later.

Finally, Harry shot down towards the ground. Lee was yelling "HE'S SEEN IT! HARRY POTTER HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!"

Dracolooked. _Maybe I should at least make an attempt…_

But no. It was too late. Harry pulled up from his dive with the snitch clasped tight in his hand.

As the Gryffindors began a victory lap,Draco looked around. Snape was giving him a death glare. _Oh just bloody brilliant. He's going to KILL me…_

Draco and the rest of the Slytherins touched down and tramped to the locker room. As they were changing, Snape burst in. GrabbingDraco by the crook of the neck, he spun him around and slammed him into the wall. Glaring at him, he sneered "What the bloody" he glanced around, "_heck_ was THAT! You DIDN'T EVEN TRY!"

Dracolooked him in the eye and pushed him backwards. "Some things," he snarled "are more important than Quidditch. Forget it." He stormed out of the locker room and headed for the castle.

0000

Ashley looked out at the pitch and turned away. _They lost, _she thought. _I'd better go find him… _

_0000_

In the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was in a right state. Something, (_Or Some_one she thought to herself) had smashed every last bottle of Will's potion. No one had been in the hospital wing during the match. (She had made Hermione leave.) As Madame Pomfrey was trying to get the potion back into the bottles, Hermione ran in.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HECK HAPPENED!"

"Hermione, keep your voice down. There was an accident. The potion bottles-"

"I NOTICED THE POTION BOTTLES! WHY DID THEY SMASH!"

"I don't know dear. But please, you need to calm down. He's fine."

_He's fine…_ Hermione realized what had to have happened. "Oh my God…."

"What dear?"

"Nothing…it's… nothing." But Hermione knew exactly who had smashed the bottles.

0000

Harry, Ron, Andi, Nicole, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean were having a party in the Gryffindor common room. The upset of the Slytherins was a very popular idea to the Gryffindors and they needed a reason for a party- it was perfect! There was only one person who was absent.

"Has anyone seen Ashley?" Andi asked.

"No." Nicole said, shaking her head. "I haven't seen her all day actually…"

They looked around. No Ashley.

0000

But Ashley knew perfectly well where she was. On the top of the Astronomy tower, Ashley leaned her head against Draco's shoulder. "What happened today, Draco?"

Draco sighed. "I…I threw the game. I didn't want you to be upset if Gryffindor lost."

Ashley laughed in spite of herself. "Draco, it's Quidditch. I'll be happy no matter who wins."

Dracosmiled. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Where were you during the game?"

Ashley bit her lip. "Actually Draco, I didn't go."

Draco's face contorted with confusion. "I don't understand. Why?"

Ashley grasped his hand. "I didn't know who to cheer for. My friends, or you. I did watch it!" she exclaimed at the hurt look on his face. "But I watched it from the Gryffindor tower window."

Dracolooked down. "Oh…"

Ashley realized in a split second how to cheer him up. "Draco…" He looked down at her. She leaned in and locked him into a kiss.

0000

Hundreds of feet down on the ground, a dark shadow slipped into the Dark Forest.

0000

Andi was enjoying herself during their party for the match but in the back of her mind the image of her dreams kept nagging at her. She really and truly wanted to tell her friends everything but deep down she couldn't. Ron had known something was wrong and she was glad she told him for it was less of a burden for her. But the thought that she still had not told Nicole, Ashley, or Harry bugged her. Her thoughts were broken by Ron's voice, "A toast to…"

Seamus called out in a drunken voice, "Dad I don't want any toast for breakfast!" The whole common room broke out in fits of laughter. Ron finally got them settled down, "well…I make a toast to the Gryffindor Team winning the match. Butter Beers all around!" Seamus grabbed for another but Ron snatched it from him, "Not for you. You are already hammered and it is only BUTTER BEER!" Seamus went to go pout on the couch next to Dean.

Nicole finally made it over to Andilynne, weaving through the mosh-pit of Gryffindors. They walked over to the girl's dormitory stairs and sat down, each taking a sip of their butter beers periodically. Nicole asked a nagging question, "Are you sure that you don't know where Ashley is?"

"God, Nicole if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times tonight… 'I don't know where she is!' Why do you care so much?"

Nicole looked ashamed, "Well, I just worry about her sometimes. She's like a sister to me and she has never had a boyfriend before and…I heard things about Malfoy from other girls who he was with for a time."

"There is nothing to worry about. Sure he may be a 'Bad Boy' and she a 'Good Girl' but he has never been this sensitive with a girl before. Trust me I went to school with him since first year. He has had plenty of girlfriends before!"

Nicole breathed in a sigh of relief, "Alright… LET'S PARTY!"

Andilynne screamed and started jumping up and down. She started a chant, "GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" The whole common room joined in. The screams could be heard through out the castle.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ashley pulled away from Draco. He had an astonished look on his face, "WOW, you never kissed like that before. Maybe I should look sad all the time."

Ashley laughed, fixing her Gryffindor tie that was in her hair. He stopped her and pulled the tie out of her hair, "A souvenir. Here." As he said this he put something in her pocket. Ashley started to quiver again but she went to see what the heavy object was in her pocket. "It's your ring. Why?"

"Well, I…I really like you Ashley. I care about you. The ring has been in my family for years and it is to be passed to someone that you…" Draco's voice started to crack. "…Love. I love you Ashley. You are such a unique girl. I have never felt this way about a girl before. You have a spontaneous aura about you and you are always happy. You know how to cheer me up when I'm down. I feel great when I'm around you and I…"

"What Draco?"

"You have actually helped me focus better and I have become less of enemies with Potter, Weasley, and Wood." He finished and looked like he was going to cry. Ashley wiped the tears from his eyes, "Its okay. You don't need to cry. I feel the same way… I love you."

Draco put his Quidditch robe around her while he had been speaking, staring straight into her eyes, "God, you look good in Slytherin robes. It's a shame you aren't one. I could see you all the time." He looked at her with a mischievous smirk. She pulled them around her, smiling at the comment. "Thanks." Ashley took his hand and started to walk towards the tower stairs.

"Where are we going?" asked a confused Draco. "One minute we're kissing, then I'm confessing my love to you, and then you are dragging me away when we could just stay out here again."

"Well, where do you think we are going? I really don't want to stay out again because (a.) it's snowing and (b.) I don't want to get caught. We were lucky last time."

"I know of one place you haven't been yet, here at Hogwarts." Draco said with another smirk which kind of made her edgy.

"Where?"

"My room."

"Sorry. That will have to wait and don't take that as a promise for something later." Ashley replied with a look of shock.

"Fine." groaned Draco. They started to walk down the stairs, standing dangerously close to each other. Ashley opened the bottom door and saw, "Mr. Filch, how nice to see you."

"My, my, we are in trouble aren't we." growled Filch (about the only sentece he can ever string together). "What are you two doing outside of your house at this hour?" He looked at them suspiciously for they were still dangerously close to each other.

"We were just doing our Astronomy homework. The stars are only visible at night you know." Ashley said as she produced a pass and a pocket telescope. "See here."

"Fine but now get back to your house. OFF With YOU!" said Filch causing Draco and Ashley to run off back down the hall. "Kids…always think they own everything." Filch wandered back to his office.

"That was close," breathed Draco. "What do you do, carry all your passes with and a mini science store in your pocket or something?"

"Yah, is it that weird? I just love looking at the stars." Ashley said this she pulled out a wad of passes. "See!"

"Holy cow! One for every single class. Oh… now I can sneak out of class with you anytime." Draco smirked. Ashley just rolled her eyes and they continued to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

"So, do you want to come in for awhile?" Ashley asked Draco with a twinkle in her eyes. "Sorry, I'm sure your housemates wouldn't want a Slytherin crashing their victory party. I'll be going." He kissed her good bye and walked down the hall. "Wait! I don't care what everyone else thinks. You are my boyfriend and I said you could come in." "Ok." Ashley said the password and they both walked through the portrait hole.

As soon as the portrait hole closed everyone else stopped having a good time. They all looked towards the door and let out a huge gasp. There were two **SLYTHERINS** standing in the **GRYFFINDOR** common room. Seamus got the wise idea to confront them, "What are you two doing here. Get hiccup out!" Dean came to support his buddy, literally, and said, "Malfoy get out and take your little Slytherin girlfriend with you!"

Ashley had had enough. She slapped Dean and Seamus both then through off the Slytherin Quidditch robe she had on. **"I swear all of you are absolutely thick!"** She screamed, "I have been in this house since day one of my exchange and you all knew it. Also if I'm not mistaken most of you have seen Draco and I here in the common room together. Am I RIGHT?" She stared anyone down who was not already scared out of their wits. Then in unison the whole common room nodded 'YES'. "Thank you." she replied, grabbing a butter beer and joining Andi and Nicole on the steps. Ashley downed the bottle in two minutes flat and Andi and Nicole just looked at her in awe as she reached for another.

"See Nicole, I told you she would come back." said Andi as she stopped Ashley from her fourth bottle.

"I know, but wasn't I right that she was with Malfoy." said Nicole taking a swig of her own and waving to Harry who was across the room talking to Ron.

"Yes you were right. Hey Ashley what is that on your finger?" Andilynne grabbed Ashley's hand and inspected the ring.

"Where did you get that?" said Nicole looking at the ring intently. "Did Malfoy give that to you?"

"Oh, yes he did it is kind of hard to explain what it means. I'll tell you later. Draco? Where is Draco?" Ashley shot up from the steps and scanned the common room. "DRACO!" She could see his platinum hair in the middle of a crowd of Gryffindor girls.

"Help me!" He screamed, helplessly from inside the mass of girls.

Ashley stormed over, "Excuse me, Lavender, Parvati, would you two mind stepping away from my BOYFRIEND!" The two girls backed off with horror plastered on their faces.

Draco shot up from the chair, fixing his hair and robes, "I-I better be going, love." He kissed her good bye and ran out the portrait hole. "Bye!" said Ashley, a bit depressed. She walked back over to Nicole and Andi, "I'm going to bed." "We'll be right up." They said in unison and finished their final drops of butter beer and said good night to Harry and Ron. When Andilynne opened the door, Ashley was getting into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, "Sow what ddiid youu want?" Andi and Nicole looked at her so she spat out the tooth paste and repeated, "So what did you want to know about the ring?" "Oh never mind that, I have something important to tell you two. Now be calm and down over react." said Andi as she herself put on her PJs.

Nicole went and sat down on her bed and stared intently at Andilynne, "Okay, anytime now spill will yah!"

"Nicole! Don't act like that," reprimanded Ashley as she through a pillow at Nicole, "please continue Andi."

"Thanks," she went on a bit uneasily, "well you know those crazy dreams I keep having every so often?" Ashley and Nicole both shook their heads 'yes'. "You see they are mostly true. In them, I see my mother kneeling at the feet of Lord Vol-" the tears started to form in her eyes, "Voldemort and then he laughs. While my mother is begging for her life, he laughs and claims she will never get the inheritance. Then he finishes her off." At this point Andi was just a mass of tears but she continued on. She knew that they both needed to know. "Voldemort then calls in Bellatrix and she is sent out to complete what my mother was doing. I continue to see her as she tries to get near Hogwarts. She seeks something but I don't know what."

"So let me get this straight, your mom worked for Voldemort. So she is a DEATH EATER! A DEATH EATER KILLED MY FATHER!" Nicole started to flip out. "WHO'S YOUR FATHER?" Andi and Ashley both asked. "SIRIUS BLACK WAS MY FATHER!" Nicole screamed. "I never knew him and then Bellatrix killed him. I can't believe you kept that from us."

"HEY, would you please calm down! Voice your own opinion without including me. I haven't told her that Dumbledore was my grandfather! I have no problem with Andilynne because do you see any bit of a Death Eater in her?" said Ashley.

"Your grandfather Is Dumbledore!" said Andilynne, exasperated, "How come you never mentioned that?"

"He forbade me to tell anyone of my friends except for Nicole. He brought it up that night you had that really bad dream. Dumbledore felt it would stir up a bout of favoritism, not even the teachers know. This has to stay here, Ron and Harry…not even Draco can know. It would be awful for them to find out it would tear us all apart. If anybody should tell this it should be me." "Ok." responded Andilynne. "Thanks!" "You're thanking her. She lied to us Ashley! Think what could happen if Voldemort or Bellatrix find her. We are all dead meat." rambled Nicole. "Oh you know what!" said Ashley. "WHAT?" "Go screw Harry or something and get out of MY SIGHT!" screamed Ashley. Nicole stormed out of the dormitory and you could hear her pounding down the stairs.

Andi could feel the tension in the room, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for Nicole's behavior. She shouldn't act like that and she never informed me about Black. I'm sorry for keeping my grandfather from you." said Ashley, hoping that if she could open a window the tension would vanish. "Don't worry about it. I probably should have told you sooner. One thing that is really creeping me out is that Sirius was Harry's godfather and now he is also Nicole's father. You aren't mad at me are you?" said Andi as she crawled into bed. "No, of course not. You're my friend I won't look down on you for what your mother did." as she spoke, Ashley walked over to give Andi a comforting hug. "And what about Nicole? Will she ever get over it and forgive me?" "Yeah. Just give her some time."

They both went to bed and slept without any terrifying dreams. Nicole came in later that night after telling Harry about Andilynne's mother and fell asleep on her bed in her clothes. They next morning would be chaos for everyone!


	24. What Really Did Happen?

A/N: Thank you Nutz Nina for all those great reviews! I added a little something to the end of the previous chapter so read it before you read this one. Spread the word about this story! Thankies! Bix

Chapter 26: What Did Really Happen?

The morning after the party was absolutely chaotic! Andi crawled out of bed and saw Nicole still in her clothes on top of her own bed. She looked like a wreck, hair all messy and clothes disheveled. Ashley came out of the bathroom, her sopping wet from her morning shower. She met Andilynne's gaze and stared at Nicole. "Looks like Nicole took your advice Ash." Andi whispered, so that no one would hear them. They both broke out in uncontrollable fits of silent laughter. They walked out of the dormitories and down to the common room, taking seats by the fire.

"So what is up with that ring of yours?" asked Andi. "Oh, well last night Draco and I were up on the Astronomy Tower…" started Ashley but Andi interrupted, "Your little rendezvous point!"

"Funny, a real side splitter. Yes. That is where we go when we want to be _alone_." she said sarcastically and continued on, "Well anyway, he started to tell me how much he cared for me and liked me. Also how I mystically brought you, meaning Ron, Harry and yourself, closer in friendship with him. Then he told me about the ring after he had slipped into my pocket, I pulled it out while he was talking. Draco said it was passed down from generation to generation of Malfoys, and it was to be given to the one they loved the most. When he finished he said 'I love you' and it almost reduced him to tears." finished Ashley.

Andilynne looked at her, "Well did you say it back? Did you tell him you were _head over heals_ for him?" she said in a very girly voice unlike her own. "Of course. Then he put it on my finger and we came back here." said Ashley, taking off the ring so that Andi could look at it. Two snakes that formed the band constructed the ring and either head wrapped itself around an edge of a bright emerald, placed in the center. Andi gave it back, "It is so beautiful, Ash." Ashley turned red and slid it back onto her finger, "Thanks!"

After they finished, they just talked about random things. They heard the rest of the house waking up, so they turned to see a bright red-faced Ron coming down the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "What's up Ron?" said Andi as she got up from the couch to kiss him good morning. "Yeah, why is your face all red?" piped Ashley, breaking up their moment.

"Well…the dorm was quite event full last night." Ashley's face went into a momentary image of shock. "What kind of events?" "Well, I think Seamus was having butter beer induced dreams last night." Andi muffled a giggle and Ashley still looked surprised. "Oh!" they both said and walked back over to the couch and sat down. Ron joined them, "So what have you two been up to this early in the morning?" He asked looking at them. His eyes wandered and landed on Ashley's hand, looking intently on the odd piece of jewelry. "Since when were you into snakes?" Ron asked pointing at Ashley's hand with the ring on it. "Since last night when Draco gave it to me. You know, we are dating and it… Oh never mind you wouldn't understand." said Ashley, a tad disgusted with the fact that Ron would act that way towards her boyfriend. "Well, as long as that Slytherin git doesn't hurt you. You are our friend." When he said this he held Andi close to him and they both smiled back at her, almost too fake to believe.

"Sure…thanks! Oi! Harry!" As they were talking Harry had come down from the boys' dormitory and took a seat in one of the armchairs by the fireplace.

Ron looked other at him, "You alright mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Neither could I. Seamus was talking in his sleep again. What kept you up?" Ron asked. He wanted it to be sincere but Harry's face turned red as a cherry. Ashley looked up from staring at the fire and saw his face and only thought one thing.

"Please tell me you didn't." "Didn't what?" asked Harry definitely confused, "All I did last night was come downstairs to sit by myself for awhile, to think mind you, and then I heard Nicole come running down the stairs, in tears. She told me what you were talking about…" Andi looked at him, hoping he wasn't mad.

"No I'm not mad but I wish you would have told me sooner. Well after that she started to cry more and so I held her close. Then she just started to kiss me so I went with her. It ended up being a full out make out session." Harry finished.

Andi sighed in relief and Ashley just looked back at him. "So you guys didn't … oh you know?" "UH- NO! Why are you asking me that?" Ashley just looked away and mumbled, "I told her to go screw you."

"Could you repeat that?" asked Ron. Andi smacked him THWACK! "That hurt!" "Sorry!"

"Well what did you say Ashley?" asked Harry, perturbed. He hated it when they kept secrets from him. "I got really mad at Nicole and told her to go screw you!" she blurted out. Harry looked at her for a moment then just started to laugh. She felt a bit better and started to laugh and so did Ron and Andilynne. "I can't believe you thought she would listen to you! She is so stubborn," said Harry.

They all got up from the couch and headed out the door. "What about Nicole?" asked Ron, looking towards the girls' dormitory. "Let her sleep she was really worked up last night. Trust me she has never done that when we were alone." said Harry as he walked out of the portrait hole. They all followed him out the door.

The group walked through the halls, coming to the large staircase in the entrance hall. Ron was still going on about the whole situation in the common room. Andi kept telling him to knock it off, but he wouldn't. "Ron would you just stop. You are embarrassing me and your two best friends," said Andi, nodding towards Ashley and Harry. Harry was beat red in the ears and Ashley was staring down the staircase at something but her checks were still rosy red. "Fine, I'll stop, but you have to admit it was funny." "Alright …It was funny." said Andi and rolled her eyes.

Ashley could hear Ron going on about the incident. _Will he just shut up about it already? It wasn't that funny!_ She looked down the stairs, Ron had finally stopped and she had just spotted Draco. _Well maybe my powers are strengthening; He did stop after I thought that. I could probably help Andi with those nasty dreams she has. _"Hi Draco!" said Ashley, waving to Draco who had just come up from the dungeons.

_That was what she was staring at, _thought Andi to herself. Andi took Ron's hand and smiled at him nodding her head in the direction of Draco. Ron took her hint, so they walked down the stairs behind Harry. "We will see you at breakfast, Ashley." said Harry as he saw Draco coming up the stairs towards her. "Bye." said Ashley, seeing Draco come up the stairs she met him half way.

"Morning love." said Draco, in a smooth voice. He had a gray sweater and blue jeans on, each fitting his ripped figure perfectly. _God, he is hot, _thought Ashley, giggling. She smiled, "Morning Drake. Did you sleep well?"

Draco looked down at her, snaking his arm around her waist. He slipped his hand just below the hemline of Ashley's form fitting, red sweater and blue jeans, stroking her side. "Yes, I slept well. I saw Weas- Ron laughing up a storm. What was with him?" asked Draco, gulping back 'Weasley' and substituting it with 'Ron'.

Ashley told Draco the entire story, from beginning to end, emitting the fact that Dumbledore was her grandfather. "I can't believe you said that, no wait I can. Man, I want to see Nicole's face when she hears this. Well let's go to breakfast, unless you have another idea…" said Draco, with mischievous look on his face. "How did I know something along those lines was going to come out of your mouth?" She said, starting to walk down the stairs towards the Great Hall. "Cause you know me to well." He replied, speeding up so that he could still keep his hand around her waist.

_More like I'm beginning to be able to read others minds, especially yours, _thought Ashley. "What are you thinking?" asked Draco. He looked puzzled. "Just wondering if you are coming to eat breakfast with me and my friends this morning." She said, looking up at him. "Of course. So what were you planning on doing today since it is Sunday?" "I have no idea." She said as they walked into the Great Hall and went to sit next Harry, Ron and Andi.

Draco sat next to her, feeling a bit uncomfortable. _Draco relax. You are doing it for your girlfriend. You love her and will do anything for her, _thought Draco to himself. He let out a sigh of relief. "Is everything OK?" asked Ashley, hearing Draco let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ashley slid next to him but when she leaned into him to kiss him her face contorted in pain. "Owww! Ohhh!" she wailed like a banshee, clutching her temples as the pain throbbed through her head. She got up from the table, stumbling to stand, and tore out of the Great Hall. Andi, Harry, and Ron's eyes trailed after Ashley's retreating figure. Draco didn't waste anytime; he got up from the table and immediately ran after her.

_Meanwhile…_

Professor Trelawney was pacing her tower classroom while other teachers broke their fast in the Great Hall.

_That dirty filthy Great Hall. Thank heaven I don't bother going down there. It would probably ruin my crystal gazing and mind reading skills._ She muttered to herself as she stopped in front of her crystal ball and pulled up a cushiony stool.

"Why not a little crystal gazing this fine morning?" she said out loud. Her cat looked up at her from the chair near the fireplace and yawned, turning over in its sleep after being disturbed. "Well, looks like I found another student with the gift. My, my, my…and she is dating Mr. Malfoy. What a combination, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. I wonder if Dumbledore know- why am asking that. He would already know because she is his granddaughter and he knows these things. Oh, what is this; Miss Wood having odd dreams about…THE DARK LORD and BELLATRIX! Why?"

The morning's incidents flashed through the crystal ball (the common room, about Nicole, the stairs with Ashley and Draco, and the Slytherin at the Gryffindor table). Trelawney got up from her stool and crystal ball, all she could think about now was how she would train Ashley to strengthen her ability. She walked to a shelf, grabbing a book, _Strengthening the Seeing Power,_ "Maybe I'll send this to her…" She was about to set the book on the side table and write a letter to send with it when she doubled over in pain on the floor. She clasped her temples, screaming in a voice that was demon like (A/N: I couldn't think of a more descriptive word to use. So if you have any suggestions. If you don't get what I mean think of how Trelawney acts in HP3 or Galadriel after offered the ring in LOTR.),

"**The one who sees and the one who dreams are haunted by one with great evil on their side. They seek a teacher who can predict another prophecy, but the seer and dreamer are destined to protect the teacher along with their companions' help."**

Trelawney returned to normal and breathed heavily. No one else heard her prediction but she knew it was important. She started the letter to Ashley.

_Back to the Great Hall…_

"Do you think we should go after them?" said Andi jumping up from her seat. Her face showed a twinge of fear and sympathy for Ashley.

"No," said Harry, "Let Malfoy take care of her I have become to trust him a little more."

"Yeah, besides," Ron spoke up, pulling Andilynne back down in her seat and kissing her gently, "I'm sure he will know how to take care of her better than we would." "Why would you say something like that?" said Andi. Ron smirked but was later smacked for it and Harry had to suppress a snort. They all stayed in the Great Hall and finished breakfast with no farther inappropriate interruptions.

_Somewhere in the Castle…_

Ashley ran through the halls screaming from the pain in her temples. She didn't know where she was in the castle at the moment but she could vaguely remember Draco calling after her. She came to a dead end in the hallway, _Must be one that the Twins created._ Ashley thought back to Ron talking about his older brothers one day. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. The pain subsided and she let out a sigh, _Ahhh…Oh NO not again. _Ashley grabbed her head again and started to scream.

Draco ran the halls as fast as he could, looking desperately for Ashley. She had left the table in a hurry, screaming in pain. _God, I hope I find her. I can't let her suffer like this! Come on Draco… push yourself you'll find her. She can't be that far away – _

"**ONE WHO BETRAYED HER FRIENDS WILL LEARN TO NIGHT WHAT IT IS TO LOSE. SHE WILL LOVE AND LOSE OR LOSE LOVE," **screamed a voice from around the corner. It was a raspy, high pitched voice that sent chills up Draco's spine. He rounded the corner and saw Ashley laying on the cold floor of the castled, her body streaked in sweat and she was breathing heavy. _What is going on? This hasn't happened before, _thought Draco to himself. He stepped gingerly towards Ashley. She stirred suddenly; looking up at Draco, "Hold me… Draco." That was all she could say, she was in so much pain.

Draco sat down next to her and picked her up, bringing her close to him to calm her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead then let her rest on his chest. He hugged her close as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Draco started to think, _What could be causing these_ _strange outbursts. Since we have been dating, she has never had these things. I wonder if…NO! Why would HE do that to her?_

_The Hospital Wing…_

Hermione walked towards the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. She had eaten an early breakfast in order to avoid Ashley and any incidents involving her. She was only a little bit tired after last night in the forest. Hermione did remember hearing Nicole stumbling into the girl's dorms early that morning. _I wonder what she was up to. _Hermione got a naughty look on her face and laughed out loud. _I have no idea what Harry sees in her. _She skipped up to the door and began to knock, thinking of what she and Will would talk about today. The door snapped open and there stood Madam Promfrey.

"Good morning, Madam Promfrey. Is Will up yet? I would like to see him." Hermione asked anxiously.

"My dear, I am so sorry," replied Madam Promfrey, very sadly.

"Why? He is alright, isn't he?" Hermione's face had a questioning look upon it.

"My dear, why don't you come in for awhile." said the nurse as she ushered Hermione through the doors. She left Hermione to roam the wing while she attended other patients. Hermione walked up to where Will's bed was and pulled back the curtains. What she saw scarred her forever, her love no longer lay in the bed and there were still creases from where he had slept the night before. Then the mark burned on her arm. She knew what had happened. The Dark Lord had hurt Will.

"Madam Promfrey, was Will her this morning?" sobbed Hermione and tried to collect herself. "Yes, my dear, he was but he looked very ill. We owled St. Mungo's immediately but when they came he had already passed on." When the nurse had finished, she choked back a few tears and scuttled away. Hermione went back to Will's bed and cried. After about an hour she pulled herself together and walked out of the Hospital Wing. As she walked down the halls, Hermione thought to herself.

_I have to rid myself of the mark. I need to tell Dumbledore and maybe he can remove this retched mark. I can believe I did this; it is all my fault. Why, Lord Why? I need to amend my friendships before I lose them too!_ Hermione continued to sob as she wound her way to the Headmaster's office.


	25. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show, "PUNKED."

A/N: I want my devoted readers to know that the Draco in this story may seem out of character. That is because this is how I feel he should act and is inspired by a person very close to me. Bix

**Chapter 27: Forgiveness**

"Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore, I need to speak with you!" bellowed Hermione as she pounded on the office door. It snapped open like it had many times before. "Yes, what is it Ms. Granger?" came the elderly headmaster's voice. Hermione walk in and showed Dumbledore her arm and explained.

"Well I see, I am very shocked that you would sink that low my dear but you learned from it the hard way." said the headmaster "I don't know if there is a spell strong enough to get rid of the entire mark but we can try." He muttered some words and the mark slowly vanished into a small black circle on her forearm. "There. I may warn you though it may still burn or turn color but you must ignore it." "Yes, Headmaster, I will," said a very sincere Hermione. "May I also advise you to make amends with your friends. You do not want to lose their friendship. That is one of the most important things in life, don't ever try to seek revenge, it never goes the right way." With that said, Dumbledore turned and vanished into the darkness of the office and Hermione scampered down to dinner.

Meanwhile… 

Draco awoke with a start hearing a bell in the distance. _Must be the dismissal of dinner bell._ He looked down at the girl who lie in his arms; she was out cold and felt a bit clammy. _I should probably try to wake her._ As he thought this, Ashley's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she muttered.

Draco smiled and sighed, "Your in the hallway where I found you. You were having some sort of fit, then you clasped on the floor and I picked you up and you fell asleep in my arms. I soon drifted off and well here we are." Ashley nodded and tried to stand, her body still weak from the fit, she toppled to the ground. Draco stood up from his spot on the floor and walked over to her. He picked her up, her weak body draped over his arms. Gently, Draco walked down the hall, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. He whispered to her as to where they were going and she nodded back and slid into sleep.

In the Entrance Hall… 

The group of friends came out of the Great Hall with a void in all of them filled back in. Hermione had apologized for her actions. They all accepted her back with open arms but the one Hermione was worried about the most was Ashley. She wondered if her foreign friend would ever accept her back. Hermione had asked her friends if they had seen Ashley at all, they all responded with 'Not since breakfast.' They told her how Ashley had ran out of the Hall during their morning meal, screaming, with Draco running after her. "Don't worry Herm, we trust him with Ashley. He won't do anything stupid but I have the best joke to play on them." started Nicole with a glint in her eyes and she told them the plan.

_Back to the Tower…_

Draco reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She looked down a Draco and then at Ashley who lay asleep in his arms. "Do I want t know?" inquired the portrait. "No, it is a long story but I didn't do anything to her." said Draco, astounded that the portrait would ask and then he said the password.

When he stepped forward through the portrait, the entire common room went silent. Everyone turned to look at him. Andi, Nicole, and Hermione (to Draco's surprise) came rushing at him and swept Ashley out of his arms and took her to a couch by the fire to lay her down. Draco felt a tad uncomfortable but now it began to grow as he noticed several Gryffindor boys, including all from their year, (Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus) got up from their seats and were slowly walking towards him. They had their hands clenched and were pounding them into the palm of their opposite hand. As they came closer, Draco tried to stand his ground but it was no use, they had backed him up against the wall. An evil glint, sparkled in their eyes, slowly they moved their fists towards Draco's head so they could punch him but as Draco prepared for the blow, all he heard was, "YOU JUST GOT PUNKED!" He winced as they screamed at the top of their voices but soon he straightened up and just stared. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard they had fallen to the ground, soon collecting themselves, after several deep breathes, they explained.

"It was all Nicole's idea. It is a Muggle TV show staring some guy who goes around pulling pranks on celebrities. Mal-Draco you know we trust you and all…" stumbled Harry but Ron gladly finished, "but that one was for old times sake. Sorry mate. We knew you would take good care of Ashley, that's why we didn't follow you." Draco sighed, "I accept your apology, but I have to admit that was good and I had it coming to me. I had one question though, can I stay until Ashley wakes up?" Both boys nodded as they lead Draco over to the couch by the fireplace. Ashley lay on the couch, with her head propped up on the arm. Hermione was holding Ashley 's head, Nicole held Ashley's hand, and Andi came swooping in with a blanket to cover her. Draco moved slowly to the couch, kneeling next to her body, taking Ashley's hand and squeezed it firmly, muttering a few words and her eyes fluttered open. Draco slid up onto the couch next her and held her tightly.

"What happened?" was all she could muster. Andi sighed, "My dear, you had a fit and well you clasped in on of the hallways," Draco pulled Ashley closer to him, protecting her, "So Draco went after you and found you on the floor. He…" She was lost for words, they all were. None of them really knew what happened between breakfast and dinner. They turned to face Draco, who was sweating bullets. "Well, I found you and gathered you up in my arms… gulp and I eventually fell asleep. I woke up when I heard the dinner bell and I brought you up here," sighed Draco finishing his tale. Ashley pulled the blanket up around her and snuggled closer to his warm body. He absent-mindedly put his arm around pulling her closer. Everyone else sighed and sat down in the chairs around the fire.

Eventually the girls said their goodnights to their boyfriends but Draco had to help Ashley up the stairs to the dormitory door. The other girls went in ahead of her and closed the door behind them. Ashley smiled lightly at the action, "Good night, Draco," she whispered. Draco kissed her tenderly on the lips, it lasted a little longer than he meant for Ashley had pulled his body very close to her own. She nipped at his ear and gently pulled away with a final kiss. Draco, his breath a bit ragged, whispered, "Good night, love." Ashley opened the door and slipped inside, smiling mischievously. Draco smirked and walked down stairs, chatted for a bit and said his good evenings to the guys. He felt better about his new friendship with them as he walked down to the dungeons, and thinking lightly of his good night kiss.

Ashley came out of the shower and crawled into bed. The other girls soon nodded off with her. They entered their individual dreamlands but little did they know, there was mischief afoot in other parts of the world. Nearing early morning, the four friends shared a very strange experience but none new it happened to the other for they still slept, quietly.


	26. A New Mark?

**Chapter 26: A New Mark?**

Andilynne sat bolt upright in bed and her shoulder was throbbing. She had had another one of those dreams again, but this time was different. In the dream, Andi acted as the spectator and watched. She could see her mother kneeling at the feet of a cloaked figure, begging for forgiveness but the figure just cackled in a high feminine voice. The figure raised both its hands, one holding a wand and the other pulled back the hood of the cloak. To Andilynne's surprise (and her mother), stood Andi staring back at her with her wand raised. She muttered the killing curse and her mother was dead. Then she turned to Andi and started to chase her. Andi ran hard but was hit in the shoulder by something and she abruptly woke up.

_God, I hate these dreams. Why do I have to go through the agony? My mother's dead and I had nothing to do with it. I need a shower. _Andi crawled out of bed, slipped on her dressing gown, and grabbed a towel, heading directly to the bathroom where a hot shower awaited her. As she rinsed out her hair and dried off, Andi felt the throbbing in her right shoulder again. She slipped her pink fuzzy pajamas back on and went to the sink to brush her teeth. Andi turned to see if she had anything on her shoulder and there it was. On her shoulder, gleamed a delicate dragonfly. _What could it mean? I should ask Hermione or Ashley. _She finished in the bathroom and walked out into the dorm room. Nicole was on her bed cleaning and polishing her broom and Ashley and Hermione were at a desk they conjured up between their beds, doing this week's homework. (So they had none over break)

Andi walked over and sat down next to Nicole. Nicole was wearing her navy blue hoodie and lime green pants with her hair braided in pigtails. She looked up to see Andi's shocked face. "What's wrong, Andi?" said Nicole as she put her polishing rag down. Andi pulled down the side of her dressing gown and showed Nicole the mark. whistle "Wow, where did that come from?" Andi looked at her and explained.

"So…that was a weird dream. I had a weird one too. I was flying on my broom during practice and it started to rain. Lightening struck and it hit me in the back. Then I woke up and my shoulder throbbed." Andi's ebony eyebrows shot up into her hairline and she quickly asked, "Can I see your shoulder?" Nicole just stared but pulled off her hoodie and rolled down her tank top strap. On Nicole's shoulder, was the same mark as her own. "Ashley… Hermione…Can you come here?" said Andi in a scared voice. Hermione and Ashley got up from their desk and came over, Ashley by way of climbing over the bed but Hermione walked around. "What's wrong, Andi?" said Ashley, pushing her black rimmed glasses back up her nose. Hermione pulled on her dressing gown, "What's that on your shoulder, Nicole?" Ashley and Hermione gasped when they saw the mark. "I have one too," said Andi, showing them her mark, "Do you have one Hermione?" She rolled down the sleeve of her dressing gown and there was a dragonfly too. Ashley walked over to the window, to ponder the mark when they asked if she had a mark too. She pulled off her green hoodie, and on her shoulder was the same gleaming dragonfly. "Oh boy…" they all said in unison. "Speaking of boys," said Ashley, "Don't you think we should get ready for breakfast and classes? Remember we only have class today and tomorrow, then its break." "YEAH!" They all screamed and when they were finished, got ready for class.

They all ran out the door when they were done, but Ashley and Hermione were the last ones. Ashley looked over at Hermione, as she stuffed her Divination book in her bag, "Do you want to come with us over break, to my place?" "Yeah that would be great but I think I going to stay with my parents." said Hermione. "That's cool. The offer is always open." They reached the bottom of the stairs, where Ron and Harry were already talking to Andi and Nicole.

They walked out of the common room in a large group. "Uhmm…Nicole do you want to see what I found the other day?" Harry said nodding his head in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Nicole nodded and they slipped off from the group. Ron and Andi peeled off too, walking in the direction of the Trophy Room. "Well, I guess we won't be seeing them until half way through breakfast." Hermione remarked and both girls broke into hysterics. They reached the Great Hall doors and Ashley had yet to see Draco that morning. All off the sudden, Ashley stopped, her vision went black but she could feel the warmth in the pair of hands that covered her eyes. _It's Draco, you ditz. Turn around and kiss him…No I think I'm going to play with him a bit…Your funeral…_

"Harry…..stop lets just go eat breakfast," said Ashley. She could hear Draco sigh; _Just kiss him…Not yet._ "Ron, is that you? Come on cut it out."

Draco had had enough. He leaned his head close to her ear and whispered, "If you know what is good for you, you would kiss me." Ashley giggled, his drawl always got to her. "Okay Draco…" she replied, pulling his hands from her face. Ashley turned around and looked deep into his eyes. Draco wound his arms around her waist, pulling her body close, and kissed her deeply on her lips. "Mmm… you taste like mint, love," whispered Draco, softly, as he pulled away. Ashley smiled sweetly and took his hand, as they walked into the Great Hall.

_In the Trophy Room…_

"Ron, what are wearing to the Dance?" pondered Andilynne. "Ehhhm, I guess whatever. Why do you ask?" said Ron, with a shrug of his shoulder. "I was just wondering do you want to know what I'm wearing." "Sure…" said Ron, as he looked at Andi and brushed a stray strand of ebony hair off her face. "Well, I think I have a black skirt that flares out at my knees…" Andi demonstrated about where it would come to and Ron nodded, "with a red off the shoulder shirt. My hair…" started Andi but Ron objected. "How about I wait until you come down the dormitory stairs, so that I can see?" "Okay, Ron. Should we head down to breakfast?" said Andi, as she started for the door. "Not just yet, Andi," said Ron, as he grabbed her hand and stopped to face her. He leaned in slowly and kissed her gently on the lips. "Now, we can go," he whispered as he took her hand again and lead the way out of the Trophy Room.

_In the Great Hall…_

Andi slid into the seat next to Ashley, and Ron sat across from her. "You two look like you enjoyed one another's company." chimed Hermione. Ashley shoved her with her elbow and shook her head in the form of a definite 'NO!' Nicole and Harry came in soon (Nicole's face redder than normal) and they finished their breakfast in peace. "Well, I'm going to head to Divination. Have fun during your free period without me…" said Ashley as she grabbed her satchel and got up to leave. "Don't worry we will!" they said in unison. Ashley rolled her eyes, "Sure you will. Make sure you get your DADA done so you don't have to do it at my house over break." " I'll walk with you, Ash. I have Ancient Ruins this morning," said Hermione, grabbing her stuff as well. "OK…"

_Slytherin Table…_

Draco watched as Ashley got up from the table and saw her say something to her friends. _They must not have class this morning. Lucky…I have Ancient Ruins. Fun, fun, fun…_ he finished his pumpkin juice and got up from the table grabbing his bag from under the bench. _Maybe I'll walk her to class…Darn…we'll have company._ Draco watched Hermione join Ashley from across the hall. He swung his bag on his shoulder and headed for the door. "Wait… Malfoy," hollered Blaise Zambini from the table. Draco stopped and waited, "What do you need?" he replied agitated. "Don't mind if I walk with you and Ashley to class?" _Well there is a definite chance now that there won't be any snogging. _Draco looked across the hall again but this time he followed Zambini's gaze and saw that it landed on,_ Granger? Why- Oh…_ "Yeah… I guess," said Draco as they had just reached the door and walked into the Entrance Hall. Ashley and Hermione came up next to them; Draco slid his hand into Ashley's and smirked. "Morning Blaise… fancy seeing you here." "Yeah well I thought I might head to class early." Ashley nodded and then it dawned on her, _He likes Hermione…Oh…_ Draco looked over at her, with and odd expression on his face. Ashley looked like she had just had the light bulb come on in her head. "Did it just dawn on you about them…" he whispered in her ear. She nodded again.

They reached the Ancient Ruins classroom and Hermione went inside. Draco stood there with Ashley for a couple of minutes. "I want to kiss you but Blaise is here," he whispered soft enough that Blaise couldn't hear. "He doesn't mind…He would rather be kissing Hermione." Draco quirked an eyebrow at her then she said, "I have a mental thing with him…that's why we are Divination partners. Oh… and don't ask why 'I didn't you tell me' because you never asked." Draco was flabbergasted. He rolled his eyes but planted a gentle kiss on her lips, "See you later." He turned and walked into the classroom. Ashley caught up Blaise, "You didn't mind." "Of course not you know that, but I was thinking…" Ashley cut him short, "If I would ask Hermione to go to the dance with you." He nodded. "The answer is yes and she will say yes to…I love being able to mind read." They both started to laugh and headed for the North Tower and the ladder to Divination.

_In the Library…_

"Gosh, Snape makes Defense Against the Dark Arts so boring. Why can't we hex him again like Harry did in third year?" complained Andi as she dipped quill in her favorite color, cerulean blue. Ron leaned over Andi's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry DADA can only get a little worse." Andi smiled back at him and continued to scribble on her parchment. Nicole came back to the table with an arm load of books, "Man, are those books heavy." Harry looked up when the books came crashing down next to his arm, "Since when did you pull a Hermione. 'I picked this up weeks ago for a bit of light reading.'" The four of them laughed loudly but quieted shortly after a stern look from Madam Pince.

_Divination…_

Ashley and Blaise met up with Draco and Hermione after their first period classed. Draco walked next to Ashley as the other two walked slightly ahead of them. "What are you planning?" Draco asked Ashley for she had her usual conniving look on her face. "Nothing…" Draco looked at her with a smirk, "Ok…Blaise told me that he likes Hermione…" Ashley stopped her jabbering and looked forward. Blaise had slipped his hand in Hermione's and then they were talking animatedly. "See, I told you…" she replied with a triumphant smile. "Well I bet you didn't see this coming…" he grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her. "Stop… high pitched squeal No…no…" laughed Ashley. Draco put her down and gripped his side, "God… you make me laugh, Ash."


	27. Sneaking About

**Chapter 27: Sneaking About **

The group of friends met up after the end of classes and headed for dinner in the Great Hall. Dinner was quite uneventful until Dumbledore stood up and announced that all classes would be canceled for tomorrow. He said it would allow the hosts to set up and for everyone else to get ready. A multitude of cheering went up as Ashley and Nicole gave each other a subtle wink. Over the years of attending Salem and being practically inseparable, the wink had come to represent _we have a long night ahead of us._ As dinner was dismissed, Draco came over to join Ashley. He grabbed for her hand, pulling her inches from his lips and then kissed her like he would never see her again.

"What…" said Ashley but Draco covered her lips with yet another kiss, "…are…you…doing?" She had finally managed to complete a sentence before Draco kissed her again. She pulled away slowly trying to loosen the hold he had on her, but soon gave in letting her head rest gently on his forehead. Staring deep into the silvery pools, that some people called eyes, she asked, "Why did you do that? Do you need your head checked?" Ashley's voice was gentle but as Draco looked deeper into her eyes he could tell that if he didn't come up with anything to say, he was on his way to a good strong smack across the face. He remembered back to the day on the train when he was being a flat out jerk and she smacked him hard across the face.

Draco cringed and then let out a long sigh, running his fingers through her hair, "I-I can't see you tonight. For once, I'm going to put homework before my girlfriend. And besides do you really want me to be doing homework the whole time I'm at your house over break?" He gave her a roguish smirk and laughed slightly. She nodded, "It's ok. I'm not planning on getting any sleep tonight anyway. I still have so much homework before break." Ashley knew it was a lie but she couldn't let him find out about the dance. She looked over to everyone else. They just stared back, all drop jawed in awe of Draco's aggressiveness. Draco had not realized until Ashley had peered over to her friends that kissing her like that would surprise them.

"Okay, you two, time to break it up," Nicole swooped in to split the couple up. Ron, Harry, and Andi were awestruck and just stared. Nicole managed to pry them apart and started to reprimand Draco for his actions. "If I ever see those kinds of actions again-" she began but Ron and Andi took the moment to pipe up. "You know Nicole, you and Harry are not that different." Harry started to blush and looked around the hallway.

Some people started to stare at the group of them. It was quite comical from Harry's view anyway. Ashley and Draco intertwined, Nicole pulling them apart and yelling at Draco, and Ron and Andi telling Nicole that she wasn't any better. He laughed to himself. "What are you laughing at?" asked Hermione, joining Harry. Blaise was standing next to her, holding her hand. He waved politely to Harry, "Oh, no she had to start something didn't she?" Harry looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean 'she had to start something' Draco started it." Blaise nodded, "Just leave them alone. They will go their separate ways." Harry walked over to Nicole and Ron and guided them to the stairs. Andi followed with Hermione in tow.

Blaise came over to Ashley and Draco, who were still quite confused to all that had just happened. "Hey, mate best be going." He walked towards the dungeons, stopped halfway, with his arms crossed and started tapping his foot. "Any day now," Blaise warned. Draco turned to look at him and smirked, looking back at Ashley, "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her quickly on the lips and unlinked himself from her and started down the hall but stopped, "If you happen to get done early, I'll be in the library." Ashley smiled sweetly and walked up the marble staircase to the Gryffindor Tower.

By the time Ashley reached the portrait hole, Nicole was already running out, "Come I got everyone out of the way. Let's go get started." Ashley stood there, "Can I sit down for a few minutes?" Nicole sighed and shook her head, "Yeah, go ahead." Ashley smiled, went through the door, and flopped on the couch. Within minutes, she was out on the couch. Nicole laughed and went up to the dorm and grabbed a book and changed her clothes.

……………………………………

"Ashley, WAKE UP!" bellowed Nicole, "It is 2:00am!" Ashley groggily opened her eyes, "What yawn are you screaming about?" "It is the day of the Dance and we have nothing done." Ashley sat straight up on the couch, "Crap!" She vanished the blanket and ran for the door. "Wait…you need your broom, Ash," said Nicole, moving her broom from shoulder to shoulder. Ashley ran up stairs and came back down, pulling her shirt on, with her rare _Dare Devil_. "You still have that old thing?" Ashley nodded, and ran for the door.

Nicole ran after her and they were on the moving staircase in minutes, "Wait, we don't have the decorations," reminded Nicole. "Don't worry. That's where we are going." The stairs stopped at one of the hallways. They stepped off, Ashley leading the way to the last door at the end of the hall. She stopped in front of the door and side step on one of the stone tiles. Then out of nowhere came a pillar with a vase on the top. Ashley spun the vase and the wall slid open. "Why didn't we use the door?" asked Nicole, as they walked through the door. Ashley just looked at her, "It's only an illusion." They levitated all the decorations and floated them down to the Great Hall.

They set them down and locked the door of the Great Hall, "Are you ready, Nicole?" Nicole gave a large nod and Ashley flicked her wand. The room went silent; Nicole ran over to the music mixer and pressed play. The sound blasted from the speakers and Ashley dashed up to the ceiling with strands of lights trailing behind her. Nicole set up the tables and chairs along with some of the bigger floor decorations. "Coley… you mind getting me another bulb and some more lights?" yelled Ashley over the music. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Let me finish this." Nicole shouted. Quickly she fixed the tablecloth and mounted her broom and flew towards Ashley with more lights. Ashley took the lights and magically attached them to the wall and started to fly around the room finishing the hanging. Nicole followed closely and as Ashley turned to ask her something, she nudged her. Ashley took the hint and they started to dart around the room and screaming. It had been awhile since Ashley had been flying. "You're not to shabby," said Nicole, as they landed.

They heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" said Nicole. Ashley looked at her watch, "If I am correct, it should be Fred and George." Ashley and Nicole walked towards the door off the side of the Great Hall. In the room, was a portrait with a picture of the two girls standing in front of a tree back home. They pulled open the portrait hole and came out into the hallway. To their left led to the dungeons and to the right, the entrance hall. It was Fred and George all right. The two older boys were standing leisurely in front of the massive oak doors, holding brooms and wearing dragon skin traveling cloaks. "Oi! Fred! George!" hollered Ashley, waving at the boys, "You two are on time. How about a spot of breakfast in the Kitchens?"

The two boys grinned, "That is what we like about you two. You know when to feed hungry guys." The boys spoke in creepy unison and led the way towards the kitchens. None other than Dobby greeted the four of them inside, "What can I do for you sirs and misses? Come sit by the fire, I'll get you something." He bustled away and when they were seated they feasted on French toast, bacon, and several other delectable breakfast foods. Fred paused momentarily in his eating, "So what do you really want us to do for this dance?" "Well we wanted you to run the music so that we could surprise everyone," said Nicole. She gave Ashley a look that said _I thought you told them?_ "Yeah, we can do that. As long as we can use some magic?" said George, finishing his glass of milk. Ashley nodded; she looked at her watch and realized what time it was. "Nicole, its eight o'clock!" "Don't worry about it, I asked Dobby if the elves wouldn't mind serving breakfast to the rest of the castle in the entrance hall." Nicole got up to leave, and the rest of them followed. They reached the top of the hallway and stopped. "You two need to find away through the entrance hall and to the blank portrait. Meet us there," said Ashley, to the two older Weasley boys. They sauntered out into the entrance hall and immediately started to mingle with the Gryffindors who had come down to breakfast.

Ashley and Nicole slipped out into the entrance hall and wondered towards the portrait. "Where are those two boys at?" demanded Nicole, grabbing Ashley's wrist to see what time it was. "I have no idea…Oh wait there they are. Crap, they're talking to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Andi. Oh I hope they don't tell them," said Ashley, chewing her lip nervously.

Then it dawned on her and she started to push Nicole up to the portrait "What are you doing Ashley?" whispered Nicole, shaking Ashley back to reality. "You need to get inside before Draco finds us. I didn't see him at the table and he comes up from the dorms this way." "Oh," Nicole turned around to Ashley before she went through the portrait, "don't forget only one of us can go-" "I think I know how it works, I set it up. Now go!" whispered Ashley in a hurried voice. Nicole muttered her password, ("Oh…candy!" "That is the stupidest password I have every heard!") and she crawled through the portrait. It snapped shut behind her and Ashley turned to go through, "Electrifyingly sweet!"

The portrait opened in front of her and she was about to go through when a hand shut it from be hind her. "Draco…Wait, Pansy what are you doing here?" Ashley had turned around to meet the pug faced Slytherin and Draco's ex-goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "Well what are you doing here at Hogwarts? Why don't you go back to where you came from? Oh and why don't you just break it off with my Drakie, you stupid mudblood?" hissed Pansy, as the two boys beside her started to grind their fists together, _I have faced scarier things at home than these three._ "Well,I am a foreign exchange student and I kind of like it here, if you don't mind. Yeah and there is no chance I will be breaking it off with Draco anytime soon, besides I'm a much better kisser. Oh, and by the way, I'm a pureblood, you shallow minded Slytherin git. Just because I'm not in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm a not a pureblood. But if you want me to, I can transfer houses and then you could watch Draco and me make out on one of the sofas. So how do you like them apples?" replied Ashley with a triumphant look plastered across her face. Pansy just stared and the two boys looked dumbfounded. It had been quite some time since a Gryffindor had put a Slytherin in their place, but times were changing.

Pansy walked away in a huff and Ashley turned back around to the portrait she was about to climb through again when a hand shut the portrait again, "Pansy, why don't you just go stick your slimy Slytherin tongue in someone else's business and leave me alone."

Ashley turned round and came face to face with her platinum blonde haired Slytherin. She backed up against the portrait and Draco placed his hands on either side of her head. He leaned in slowly, knowing there would be no objection, and kissed her. Her body leaned slowly into his but she pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"Well what were you doing? Trying to go through that portrait and thinking I'm Pansy," said Draco, looking down at her leaning closer, trying to kiss her again. "No, Draco, not now…" Draco gave her a quizzical look, "And what about Pansy?" He inquired still keeping the space between them to a minimal. "Well…she and I had a tiff…about you and whether or not I'm a pureblood." Draco grinned, "Continue…" She told of her story and when she finished all Draco did was smile, playfully. "Well the house switch could be arranged and so could the couch make out." He kissed her again.

"Draco do you mind? I really don't like chasing after you to keep you out of trouble. Ashley would kill me if- Oh, hi Ash." said Blaise, smiling, as he saw Ashley shift into view from behind Draco's body. Draco grinned shamefully, "A…Ash would you care to join us for breakfast?" She nodded and took his hand. Ashley sat down at the table with Draco and Blaise sitting on either side of her. She took a few grapes, having already eaten breakfast. "Are you ok, love. You're not eating?" "I'm fine…I'm not really hungry," replied Ashley, looking around for the twins. Then she spotted Pansy glaring at her, "Hey Pansy, take a picture…it will last longer." The girl looked at her funny as Ashley slid closer to Draco and Blaise made a camera with his hands. "CLICK!" said Blaise and the three of them howled with laughter, Ashley trying to keep her high pitched squeals to a low roar. "Hey, Drake, I have to get going…" said Ashley, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She walked down the hall and around the corner, slipping out of view.

"Well it took you long enough. Where is Nicole?" came the voices of the Weasley brothers. "Come on…Electrifyingly sweet," said Ashley, and portrait swung open. They clambered through, and came face to face with a flustered Nicole. "Where have you been?" said Nicole, in a very Mrs. Weasley-like voice. "Well I got held up," said Ashley. Nicole rolled her eyes, "Come on we need to show the twins the mixer and we need to practice that dance."

_Hogsmeade… _

"Andi, are you and Hermione going to spend all day in that dressing room?" said Ron, sitting in one of the armchairs. They had left for Hogsmeade right after breakfast and it was nearing two o'clock. The group of friends found a small boutique that sold casual clothing for wizards, a.k.a. Muggle clothes. "No, we have almost decided on an outfit for Hermione. I had to find one for Ashley and Nicole too you know," replied Andi, coming out with an armload of clothes. She tossed the outfits she had picked out for Nicole and Ashley to Harry and Draco, who were sitting in the armchairs too. Blaise looked up as Hermione came out of the dressing room, caring some clothes, "You find something, dear?" "Yes, but you have to wait until tonight to see," said Hermione, smiling at Blaise, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Harry and Draco were still holding their girlfriends outfits, "Are you sure this is what Ashley and Nicole would wear?" They're question went unanswered. "Never second guess Andi's judgment," whispered Ron to the two boys. They both looked puzzled and shrugged their shoulders. "Okay, it is your turn to find something to wear," said Hermione, pushing the boys in the direction of the clothing aisles. "Alright, alright, already…" The boys settled on some clothes for themselves and paid at the register.

"How about a round of butter beers at the Three Broomsticks to warm us up before we trudge back to the castle?" asked Draco, moving towards the always-packed inn. "Ayah!" After warming up and some chitchat, they marched back up to the castle and went their separate ways. Andi laid Ashley and Nicole's stuff on their beds and went down to the library with everyone else, before the dance.

……………………………………………………………………….

"Ugh…I- yuck…I am not wearing this…" said Ashley holding up her outfit. It had a blue top and white pants. "I have a much better idea." She flicked her wand and the outfit changed, "Perfect, now no one will recognize me." Nicole was looking at her outfit, "Well, I like the…nope neither of them will go now that I think of it." She flicked her wand, "There, okay. I have the password for the prefects bathroom on the second floor, lets go." They packed their clothing and robes in their satchels, heading for the bathrooms. They slipped into the showers, steamed up the large room, and came out, toweling off. Ashley started to put on her clothes, "Nicole, how should I do my hair?" Nicole came over with her bathrobe on, and started messing with Ashley's hair. "That, one. I like it that way. Oh what is that spell…Oh yeah." She muttered a charm and the tips of her brown hair, a bright green. Nicole smiled and started humming a song that constantly got stuck in her head. She finished dressing, did her hair and makeup as Ashley buckled her shoes and finished her makeup. They both hooked their traveling cloaks about their necks and pulled up their hoods, "Lets go party!" Both girls said to each other and whipped out the bathroom door.

**A/N: I have been working on this chapter forever! I finished! I finished! Yeah, smack Okay I'm normal again…wait what was that? Looks over at the TV Pirates of the Caribbean! YEAH! Orlando Bloom! Bye byes! Scorpio Sorceress (Formally known as Bix, undomiel8's partner in crime!) **


	28. A Muggle Night Life!

A/N: Thanks to Undomiel8, I have the next title name. It took me awhile to figure it out. This chapter it going to be lots of fun. Hope you all enjoy! Scorpio Sorceress

A/N: This has been a very delayed chapter….I just couldn't write so…I brought Undomiel8 Back! YEAH! So she is going to pick up where I left off…(3/7/06) Scorpio Sorceress

**Chapter 28: A Muggle Night Life (PAR-TAY!)**

The castle was buzzing with excitement with dance only a few hours away. It was to start at seven but Andi, Hermione, and several of the other girls from Gryffindor left whatever they were doing and headed to the tower at four in the afternoon. "Why does it take girls so long to get ready?" whined Ron, after Andi and the girls had left. Harry just shrugged. "Well at least they will look…good!" replied Draco with a look of pleasure on his face. The boys got up and started to playfully punch each other around, "Okay, let's get going… Meet you two in the Gryffindor common room?" said Blaise. Harry and Ron nodded and headed towards the tower.

………………………..

"There you're done," said Lavender, putting down the curling iron. Andi stood up from the vanity, running her finger through the silky curls in her hair. She glossed her lips and went back into the dormitory room. "You look nice, Andilynne," said Hermione. She was standing in front of the full length mirror, adjusting the straps on her teal cocktail dress. "Thanks Hermione, you do too," replied Andi, grabbing her cerulean blue traveling cloak, and heading for the door. Hermione grabbed her maroon traveling cloak and slipped out the door behind Andi.

………………………………

The boys were lounging in front of the fireplace in the common room. Harry and Draco had yet to have seen Nicole and Ashley all day, with the exception with breakfast. Harry was standing propped against the bookcase, fiddling with a golden snitch he had locked in his trunk after their last game. He was dressed like any normal teenage Muggle at the age of 16: a pair of blue jeans, a red t-shirt with a silhouette of a guitar, and a pair of black Vans. His hair was ruffled as it normally was. Draco was a little more dressed up: a white Oxford shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, torn blue jeans, his house tie draped around his neck, and black Vans. Draco's hair was silky soft and smooth and it was ruffled like he had just finished Quidditch practice (He had been out flying briefly). Ron and Blaise were playing a game of chess on the table between a couch and an armchair. Draco sat in the other armchair, with his legs hanging over the edge and head leaning on the arm, immersed in a book. Ron stopped playing when he heard shuffling overhead, "Is that them? I hope so or we're going to be late." "Oh, Ron would you stop whining. They will be coming down those stairs, right over there…" As Harry said this he trailed off because down the stairs came Andi and Hermione.

Blaise and Ron both fell off their chairs in amazement. THUD "Ouch! That hurt!" yelled both the boys, as they quickly shot up and ran over to the stairs. Andi was coming down first with her traveling cloak slung over her arm. She was wearing a red off the shoulder blouse with bell sleeves and a black skirt that flared out at her knees. On her feet she wore a pair of heeled round-toed shoes but her hair was what topped it off. Her ebony blue hair was corn rowed back to the crown of her head and the rest lay in soft curls. "Wow…You look---" stuttered Ron, taking Andi's hand and guiding her the rest of the way down the stairs. "Thanks, Ron…you look nice too." Blaise helped Hermione down the stairs and twirled her about, "Cute dress, Mione. I like the color." "Thanks, you too," she replied. Her dress came to above her knees, the straps were thin and there were little swirls all over the dress, and at the hem hung little beads. Hermione's hair was in soft curls, lying on her shoulders, a little make-up, and she wore open toed heels. Both Ron and Blaise were in simple Muggle outfits. Ron was wearing navy blue button down shirt and khaki pants with plain black shoes. His hair hung loose like it normally did. Blaise had come through the door wearing a white t-shirt and light blue short sleeved shirt open over top but he quickly changed his mind. He pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist his outfit changed. "There…much better. Now we match…kind of," Blaise said with a chuckle. He now was wearing a black Henley and blue jeans, with boots but his raven colored hair was a little on the spiky side.

"Where are Ashley and Nicole?" asked Ron, looking around for their two foreign friends. "They weren't up there when we were but I checked their beds and the clothes we bought them were gone. I'm sure they will be at the dance…soon," replied Andi, snapping her cloak, taking Ron's hand and heading for the door. Andi had a strange feeling she knew what the two girls were up to.

……………………………………………

The group of friends arrived in the Great Hall and they were amazed. The Great Hall was decorated like a Muggle club. It was dark in some areas where the lights didn't reach but there were strobe lights, a bar, DJ stand, and several tables to sit at. The friends found a table near the DJ stand and Fred and George came over.

"What are you two doing here?" inquired Ron, pulling out Andi's seat and then sitting in his own. "Oh…us? We're the DJs!" Harry and Draco both left seats open next to them for Nicole and Ashley and Harry ventured a question, "You two haven't seen Nicole or Ashley at all today, have you?"

The older Weasley boys looked at each other remembering the threat that Ashley had told them, "No not at all…We got here this morning just as you were coming down to breakfast. We met with the dance hosts and well now we're here." Andi looked at her boyfriend's older brothers, "So who are the dance hosts?"

"We aren't privileged to share that information with you just yet. Oh we best be going, the hosts just walked in," said the two Weasley boys, leaving the group and heading for the DJ stand. Both boys picked up a microphone, "Welcome, everyone to 'A Muggle Nightlife!' We are your DJs…and our first dance will be performed by our hosts." There was a loud thud as the Great Hall doors shut. Two girls came in, one in an emerald green cloak and the other in a resilient violet cloak, billowing out behind them. They unhooked their cloaks and hung them by the door as two seventh year boys from Ravenclaw came over to them, taking their hands and leading them to the middle of the dance floor. Both girls nodded to the boys, leaving them at the edge of the forming circle. Andi and Ron, Hermione and Blaise, Harry, and Draco meandered over to the circle, pushing their way to edge. Andi turned to Hermione, whispering quietly, "Do those two girls look familiar to you?" Hermione looked over at the dark and mysteriously dressed girls. One wore a pair of tight, destroyed blue jeans, a dark green spaghetti strap shirt, a long-sleeved fishnet top over it, and black stilettos. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun so that some of the green strands of hair stuck out at odd angles, there were silver bracelets on her wrists, silver hoops in her ears, and a black and green beaded chocker tied around her neck. The other girl was also dressed differently from the other girls in the Great Hall. She had on a pair of tight black pants, light blue halter top, a silver sash tied around her waist, and clear open-toed heels. Her brown hair was streaked with red highlights, corn rowed to the crown of her head with the rest straight and sleek. In her ears were lighting bolt earrings and a silver chain around her neck.

"Strangely…they do look familiar. Look at Harry and Draco…they are practically drooling," replied Hermione, inclining her head towards the two boys. Sure enough both boys' mouths were wide open and Ron and Blaise were both on the verge of the same action. Hermione and Andi slapped their boyfriends and in turn Ron and Blaise shook their friends out of their reverie. "You won't have a chance with either of them…They are probably seventh years. Didn't you see the way those two boys looked at them?" commented Blaise to Draco and Harry. Both boys were about to object when the Great Hall went silent and everyone could hear the two girls counting off beats. One flicked her hand and George hit the play button on the mixer. A loud rapturous beat roared out of the speakers around the hall. They danced slowly at first, matching the music, as they eyed several of the boys around the edge of the circle for partners. Their eyes landed on Harry and Draco. The two boys wondered why they would be picked as partners. The beat of the music sped up and the girls advanced towards Harry and Draco.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I have missed writing this story. Hermione's Secret has been taking a lot of time. But here I am! (after a Walmart run for GoF…Tee hee! I'm not obsessed…No…Not at all precious…)**

Harry and Draco walked out onto the dance floor as if in the daze from a vela. The girls held out their hands as the boys walked over to them. As soon as Harry and Draco took their hands, the music sped up and Andi gasped. "Hermione! I know that song! Save A Horse, Ride a Cowboy! It's a country song." Hermione shook her head and returned to watching the dance floor. "Is that bad?" she asked, still watching the girls dance with Harry and Draco. Andi nodded. "Oh, It's bad."

The girls began to dance faster and faster around Harry and Draco. The chorus boomed through the Great Hall. The girls pulled the boys to the center of the dance floor as the chorus pulled to an end. At a two beat pause, they snapped their fingers and a cloud of smoke appeared. "Save a broom, ride a seeker!" they yelled as the CD blared "Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy". The smoke disappeared as the music stopped to show the boys on all fours as the two girls stood above them. The crowd burst into cheers as they stood up. Harry turned around. "Oh my God. NICOLE!"

Draco turned around slowly, hearing Harry's outburst, and looked Ashley up and down. He had to use all his self control not to jump her right then and there. Ashley looked the two boys over. "So I take it you like our outfits?"

All Harry and Draco could do was nod. Fred and George took their cue and began the music. As everyone began dancing, Harry and Draco led their girlfriends to a table and sat down. Nicole laughed. "You didn't recognize us before?"

Harry shook his head. "We all thought you were seventh year Ravenclaws!" The whole table burst out laughing at Harry's comment. Draco sat next to Ashley still in awe, "Wow, love you look ho-great…" Ashley giggled girlishly, "Now, I see where you're going with this. No Astronomy Tower!" Andi caught the tail end of that conversation and burst out in a fit of giggles. Draco blushed as he thought about the context of his conversation with his girlfriend. "Ash, do you want to go dance?" She nodded, taking his hand and leading him to the floor where a slow song started.

Ashley leaned against Draco as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Watching the table for a moment, she saw Hermione and Blaise leave the table with Blaise's arm around her waist. Smiling to herself, she leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and wished the night wouldn't end. Ashley slipped into her own little world until she felt Draco's hand slide further down her waist. Ashley rolled her eyes and moved his hand back up to her waist. Replacing her arm to around his neck, she closed her eyes, swaying to the music. _Again_ she felt Draco's hand slide down lower than her waist. _Again_ she pulled his hand back up. The next time she felt it however, she just smiled and let him have his way.

Andi sat at the table next to Ron as she watched the dancers. A seventh year Ravenclaw, tall with brown hair, came over to Andi. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Ron glared at him. "Back off, mate, she's mine!"

Andi laughed. "Oh come on Ron. One dance. It's not as if I'll fall out of love with you!"

Ron glanced from the Ravenclaw to Andi a few times. Finally he sighed. Glaring at the Ravenclaw he said in a low growl, "One. Dance."

The Ravenclaw nodded and said, "I promise. Only one dance."

"And keep your hands off-"

"Ronald! Calm down!" Andi said. Taking the Ravenclaw's hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

Ron grumbled as he watched them. Seamus sat down in Andi's empty seat. "So you're letting Andi dance with that bloke?"

Ron grumbled a reply. "What's she see in him?"

Seamus laughed. "Ron, she's only dancing with him! She didn't agree to marry him!"

Ron sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

A few minutes later, Andi returned and the tall Ravenclaw shook Ron's hand. "Thanks mate." Turning to Andi he said, "And thank you. You brightened up my night." He turned and walked away as Ron turned to Andi.

"Sorry I was such a jerk about him…"

Andi laughed. "It's alright. I just didn't realize you were so protective!"

Ron took her hand. "I'm just afraid of losing you."

The rest of the dance went off without a hitch. The music was supposed to stop at midnight, but there was such an uproar of a protest (from not just the students) that Professor Dumbledore agreed to allow it to continue. Finally students began to filter out of the Great Hall at about 3:00 am. However, not all left. Finally at 3:30 Professor Dumbledore resigned to the fact that it was bedtime.

Nicole, Ashley, Fred and George began to clean everything up, but Harry, Ron, Andi, and Draco stayed to help. With Professor Dumbledore staying to supervise, the work passed very quickly. As Dumbledore turned to leave, Ashley jumped up. "Pappy!"

Dumbledore winced as he turned around. Seeing everyone but Nicole staring at her open mouthed, he shook his head. "Well, seeing as it's your friends, I guess its ok." He sat down and said to Ashley, "Now listen. Your portkey is this old Droobles wrapper. Now, it will be activated at noon tomorrow afternoon and will be set for the return journey at three p.m. on New Year's Day. Don't be late!"

He turned and left them. Suddenly Harry looked at all the decorations and then to his wand. His eyes widening, he smacked his head against the wall. Looking to Nicole he said, "Please explain to me WHY we are picking this all up by hand when we ALL HAVE WANDS!"

Ron smiled. "Good idea Harry! After all they don't call you "The Chosen One", a "nutcase", and "The Boy Who Lived" for nothing. In fact, in this case why don't we make it simple and call you "The Chosen Nutcase Who Lived"!" (A/N that's from Mugglenet's "20 Ways To Annoy Harry Potter" and sadly neither Scorpio Sorceress nor I own it…)

Harry laughed as he tackled Ron. Draco tried to pull them apart as Ashley, Andi, and Nicole laughed and finished cleaning up- by magic.

They all sleepily made their way to the common rooms and as the girls reached their dorm, they saw Hermione lying on her bed, still in her dress, snoring loudly. The girls burst into a fit of giggles as they made their way to bed.


	29. Back to Black

**A/N: Hey it's me! Undomiel8 is back! I'm not sure for how long though, but Scorpio Sorceress wanted me to write her a Bellatrix chapter, so here it is!**

**Chapter 29: Back to Black**

Bellatrix stepped slowly around from the back of the restaurant. Subtlety pointing her wand at Sawyer to not realize she had been there the entire time, she walked over to him. "Who are you?" she asked him.

Sawyer shook his hair out of his eyes. "Sawyer." Looking her over, he smiled. "And who might you be?"

Bellatrix smiled back. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Sawyer nodded. "Anyway I could shorten that?"

Bellatrix, still smiling, said "You can call me Bella. Usually only my sister does, but…I'll make an exception for you."

Sawyer walked over and put his arm around her waist. "So, you want to go get a drink?"

Bella nodded. "Alright."

As they walked to a bar downtown, Bella felt a sharp pain in her head. Giving over to it, she heard Voldemort in her mind. "_Stick to the plan Bellatrix! Don't go getting yourself noticed! We can not afford to let this mission fail! Our survival DEPENDS on you!"_

Bellatrix shuddered and Sawyer looked over at her. "Something wrong darlin'?"

Bella shook her head. "No. I'm just cold…"

"Well, hey, I can fix that…" Sawyer whispered.

…

Voldemort paced back and forth. Suddenly he could take it no longer. Calling to McNair, he said softly, "Bellatrix is straying from the mission. Get to Sydney Australia TONIGHT and bring her back here to me. I hear she is becoming quite close to a muggle murderer. Make sure you modify his memory. And McNair, if you don't bring her back, your life may shorten considerably."

McNair saluted the Dark Lord and turned. Suddenly he disappeared with a crack and Voldemort rubbed his spider like hands together. "This mission must not fail." With that he disappeared.

A/N:"Top of the Morining to you!"Scorpio Sorceress, here...Undomiel8 and myself have discovered a way around the school blocks on our computers! Yeah for annoy classmates! Now there should be more frequent updates from the both of us! Well May your day be blessed and Have a Happy St. Patrick's Day! Oh and BTW the correct reply to the quoted section is "And the rest of the day to yourself!" ...Scorpio Sorceress


	30. Running LateTHUD

A/N: Yeah, well been awhile since I've updated...so hear it goes. I'm having a race with my boyfriend (derF Weasly) to see who can write their next chapter the fastest. I win! Yeah for me! School is winding down here but it still may take me some time for my next update. I'll try not to make it too long. Love yah all, Scorpio Sorceress

P.S (from Undomiel8) Look for my cameo you guys! Tee hee. I can't wait! Maybe Scorpio Sorceress will let me help with this chapter too? Looks hopeful! Well, I must leave now. Luv you guys!

**Chapter 30: Running Late... THUD!**

The girls slept peacefully in the dormitory of the Gryffindor Tower. Andi stirred silently in her sleep. Ashley sat up straight in her bed. _Not another dream…This seer thing sucks. Andi is a great friend but her dreams are psychotic…_Ashley summed up the dream of Bellatrix and a strange man…Somewhere in Australia? There was a tap on the glass window by her bed. She pulled back the curtains of her bed blinking blindly in the sunlight, barely making out the numbers on her bedside clock. _9:30?_ _Crap_! Ashley fumbled out of bed and was about to wake the rest of the dorm up when, "Draco?" She quirked an eyebrow and opened the window, "What are you doing out there?" Draco smiled his dashing smile, "I thought I would take you for a spin. So are you going to invite me in?" She opened the window the rest of the way and he flew in, touching down in the middle of the room by the heater.  
Ashley grinned. "You know I need to pack."

Draco smiled. "I know. But come on, one quick ride." He kissed her and Ashley sat behind him on the broom "Let's go!" Turning around, Draco flew them out the window. Shooting past the trees and over the lake, Ashley giggled as she wrapped her arms tighter around Draco's waist. Looking down at her watch she gasped. "Draco! It's 10 o'clock! I need to get back!" Sighing, Draco maneuvered his broom back towards the girl's dorm. As they touched down on the floor in the middle of the dorm, Ashley slid off the broom. She turned to say good bye but the window was already shut and he was gone. Ashley pouted slightly and started to dig through her trunk for her shower supplies and clothes.

"Why the sour face, love?" called a voice from her bed. She looked up with start seeing her boyfriend lying across her bed. "What are you still doing here? If someone wakes up and sees you here…we are going to be in so much trouble," Ashley whispered in an irritated voice. Draco smiled at her and whispered, "You look even cuter when you're angry." She sighed and grabbed her stuff and headed for the showers, "You better be gone when I get back…I don't want to have to punish you." He smirked getting up from the bed, "You wouldn't dare," he whispered. Draco stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, kissing her neck. "Draco, you should be going and I need a shower." He unwound himself and meandered back to her bed, "Don't worry I'll be gone…" She smiled back at him over her shoulder and pushed open the bathroom door.

………………………………………………………………………..

Rubbing the fog off of her glasses, Ashley pushed open the door to the dorm to finish packing. She moved her trunk next to the heater and put the rest of her stuff away, leaving a small black hoodie and winter jacket on top. "Draco, I know you're still here and would you mind not staring at my _arse_!" Ashley stood up, spinning around to see Draco lying on her bed with a book across his chest, "How did you know I was still here and how did you know- Wait, _Are You A Seer_?" "Well, ummm, duh!" she replied moving to pick up her stuff from her night stand. Then she realized what book he had been reading. "Draco, was it before or after the fact that you read my journal and my 'seer guide' that you figured out that I was a seer?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Before, way before. I think it was back when I found you collapsed in the hall." Ashley smiled, picking up her journal from Draco's chest along with her 'seer guide' from the night stand and placed it in her trunk. She sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "When did you start wearing glasses? And- What is that on your back- Is that a tattoo?" He sat up on the bed inspecting the mark on her shoulder, tracing the delicate wings of the dragonfly with his finger. "It just appeared one morning. I didn't tell you because I thought it was strange. But I'm not the only one who has it. Andi, Nicole, and Hermione have it too!" Draco sighed in relief, "Well that's good. I thought maybe the Dark Lord was starting his own Women's Club," she pushed him back into the pillow, "Hey that wasn't very nice but you still didn't answer my question about your glasses." Ashley smiled, turning around to kiss his lips, "I have always worn contacts but if you caught me in the common room late at night you would have noticed me wearing them." She pulled away, whispering, "It's time for you to go..." Draco sighed, kissing her good bye, mounting his broom and flew out the window.

As Ashley threw the final items into her trunk, she flopped down on her bed. Looking across the room, she saw Hermione sitting up slowly and Andi following suit. Nicole, however, remained motionless with the blankets pulled over her head. Hermione and Andi walked across the room, gathering their clothes to take with them. Hermione yawned widely. "Mornin' Ash..." Andi had walked over to Nicole's bed and leaned in by her ear. Waiting just a second she yelled, "WAKE UP!"

Nicole jumped from the bed. "Don't do that! That's evil!" She muttered under her breath as she wandered to a hook on the wall to collect her bathrobe. The three threw all of their stuff in their trunks and pulled them up next to Ashley's. "Why are you up so early?" inquired Andi as she grabbed her stuff for the showers. "Yeah, well...You know I'm an early riser-" she replied but ended up with a pillow in her face. "That wasn't called for, Nicole." Nicole smirked, "Stop yammering, and go wake up Harry and Ron." Hermione sniggered and grabbed her stuff. "How come your up so early, Herm?" Andi asked. "Well, I thought I might see you guys off today." Ashley pushed through the dorm door as the rest headed for the showers, careful not to wake Lavendar and Parvati.

The common room was empty except for the crackling of the dying fire and a croak from Trevor. She scampered up the stairs and knocked on the sixth year door. The door creaked open, "Oh-My eyes! Harry go put a shirt on..." Ashley grimaced as Ron came to the door behind Harry. "What's wrong- Oh!" Ron chuckled as Ashley shielded her eyes with her hand, "I was sent to make sure you were up already but apparently...Yah-um...Bring your trunks downstairs and there should be breakfast there too!" She turned around quickly, smirking to herself, and ran back to the girls dorm. Lavendar and Parvati were up milling about and Nicole strolled back in from the showers. "Nicole, you should really tell Harry to start sleeping with a shirt on!" Her jaw dropped to the floor and Ashley laughed, "Don't worry I didn't look." Nicole sighed and finished packing. Lavendar walked over and flopped down on Ashley's bed, her face landing in the pillow. She sat up with an evil grin. "Hey Ash, why does your pillow smell like- _Draco?_"

Ashley blushed and simply smiled. Hermione and Andi however, were unimpressed. "WHY WAS HE UP HERE?" Hermione yelled. Andi joined her in the yelling. "WHAT IF HE HAD GOTTEN CAUGHT? WE ALL WOULD BE IN TROUBLE!"

Ashley rolled her eyes and snatched her pillow from Parvati who was inhaling its scent, deeply. "He was just here this morning and took me for a broom ride around Hogwarts. Now will you _kindly_ allow me to finish my packing!" Hermione and Andi eyed her suspiciously, but returned to their packing as well. They all were about to head out the door when the heard a clamor at the bottom of the stairs. They opened the door cautiously and peered out into the hall. Harry and Ron lay sprawled at the bottom of the steps, apparently having forgotten that boys were not allowed up in the girl's dorm. Andi and Nicole rolled their eyes, and slid down the stairs. "Did you forget that boys can't go up the girl's dorm stairs?" Harry and Ron got up from the floor quickly, seeing Ashley and Hermione sitting at the top of the stairs on their trunks. They moved just in time for a few seconds later, Ashley and Hermione slid down the stairs on top of their trunks.

"You morons." Ashley said. Harry and Ron scowled and retrieved their trunks from the bottom of the boy's stairs. Ron muttered something about the stupid "boys not allowed in the girl's dorm" rule as he grabbed a scone from tray that a small (presumably new to the castle) house elf had just set on the table. Hermione went to talk to the small, trembling creature, but Ron and Harry grabbed her shoulders and shoved a scone into her hands. "Don't-even-think-about-it." Harry muttered. As everyone bid Hermione goodbye for the holiday, they charmed their trunks into following them and left the tower. Finally reaching the entrance hall, Ashley spotted Draco sitting on the bottom of the banister and smiled. "We're here. Calm down." "Don't worry, I wasn't concerned at all" he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Nicole looked at her watch. "Ok. We have exactly one minute. Where's the Portkey?"

Ashley's face became chalk white. "In...Oh my God! IT'S IN OUR DORM!"

Harry raised his wand. "Accio-"

Andi interrupted him. "Harry. Exactly _how_ many Droobles wrappers are in Hogwarts?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Very good point..."

Nicole looked at her watch. "30 seconds!"

"ACCIO PORTKEY DROOBLES WRAPPER!" Harry yelled. Suddenly a bright blue wrapped whizzed down the stairs and into Harry's hand. "Quick! Grab it!"

As everyone grabbed the wrapper, Hermione came sprinting down the stairs and Blaise was sprinting up from the dungeons. "WAIT! WE'RE COMING TOO!"

"WELL HURRY!" Ron shouted.

Hermione shoved into the circle and Blaise elbowed past Draco. Nicole counted off. "5...4...3...2...1!" Suddenly they all felt a jerk behind their navel and they were shooting off towards their holiday. They instantly fell with a thud on the ground. Looking up, Ron muttered, "That's your house?" Harry whined, "Why can't we ever land standing up. We always land on our ars-" "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Mind your tongue!" scolded Hermione as they all stood up and continued to brush themselves off. "Well this is my house...grab your things and we will head into the parlor!" called Ashley picking up her trunk and moving towards the house. The front door opened and out bounded a large dog, by the looks of it a golden retriever. "Hey Noodle!" Ashley and Nicole chimed. Everyone else looked at them confused. "Did you just call him 'Noodle'?" Draco asked stepping up beside Ashley with a perplexed look on his face. "Yah, my little sister Gwen named him."

The house was a large Victorian with a carriage house and barn behind it. There were rolling fields, a few houses down the road and a town in the distance. "Aren't you coming?" Ashley called, staring back at her friends. They were staring back in awe. She shrugged and climbed the stairs to the front porch and pushed open the door, "We're here!" She called and Noodle slide through the door after her. Everyone else ran up the steps and followed Nicole and Ashley inside. The door shut with a snap and everyone shrugged off their wet coats, hanging them on the hook by the fire. "Is anybody home?" Ashley hollered again and she heard a crash from the kitchen and footsteps on the floor and stairs above. "Ashley...Is that you?" called a female voice from the kitchen. "Mom..." she called back.

But before Ashley made it to the kitchen to see her mother a small speedy object flew towards her and attached itself to her leg. "Ashee!" "Gwen... what is wrong with your hair? Why is it...pink?"

Ashley's mother made her way into the parlor. "She's just discovered that she's a Metamorphagus. And she's having a lot of fun with it...To my dis-GWEN! PUT THAT VASE DOWN!" They all turned to where Ashley's mother was looking. Gwen stood with her hand moving back and forth levitating a vase about 7 feet off the ground. Ron walked over to the child and reached up to the vase, easily pulling it from the air. "Here you go Mrs. Skyler."

Ashley's mother smiled. "Thank you very much...um..."

"My name's Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron answered with a smile.

Ashley blushed. "I forgot to introduce everybody! Sorry Mom. Ok. This is Andilynne Wood, you know Nicole she's practically your daughter, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy; you met Ron, and Harry Potter."

Ashley's mother smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all! And Harry Potter...Ashley has told me so much about you in her letters."

Suddenly they heard something that sounded like thunder coming from upstairs. Ashley's mother turned around. "BOYS! KNOCK IT OFF! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK WITH MY DAUGHTER!" she sighed. "Men...you can't live with them and you can't shoot them."

The girl's laughed and nodded as the boys looked from one to the other. Just then a man around 20 came walking downstairs. "Hey Ash! Long time no see. How've you been?"

Ashley smiled. "Leon! I know. I've been great. How about you?"

The girls were focused on Leon while the boys were staring at the girl in the doorway. She had long glowing crimson hair and mysterious blue eyes that would penetrate your soul. It appeared that she was just floating on air and all the boys were just drooling. Ashley turned to Draco and adjusted his jaw. Mrs. Skyler gave her an odd look but ignored the action.

"Oh, how stupid of me. Ash…this is my fiancé, Cerise. We met while I was in Romania… on work." She turned to give her future husband a smirk. He smiled sheepishly, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Cerise, this is my little sister, Ashley, and several of her friends, I presume." They all nodded in unison. Leon walked down the stairs the rest of the way while his fiancé followed behind. They cleared the bottom just as four boys came running down the stairs after them. "ALEC LIAM SKYLER…how many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house," scolded Mrs. Skyler.

"I feel at home already," muttered Ron to Harry, as the rest of them giggled silently.

A boy, a few inches taller than Ashley with light auburn hair and forest green eyes, stood in the middle of the parlor with his hands behind his back. "Sorry, mom. It won't happen again." The other three boys nodded at Mrs. Skyler.

"They aren't all your brothers, are they Ash?" inquired Hermione. Ashley shook her head. "No, just Alec…" Alec looked up grinning, realizes that someone else had adopted his pet name for his older sister. He came over to her and hugged her, then stepped back and proceeded to do some secret handshake. "You're out of practice, sis…so are you going to introduce everyone," he mocked, as he proceeded to perform the same handshake with Nicole. "You first, lil' bro." "Deal… This is Hayden, Wyatt, and Adam." The boys all smiled at Ashley and Nicole before waving to everyone else. "Well, Alec, this is Andilynne Wood, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." All four of the younger boys had looks of amazement plastered on their faces. "HARRY POTTER!" The four boys yelled, "Can we have your autograph!"

"Boy do I feel left out…"muttered Ron yet again but to Andi. "Sweetie, I want your autograph…" He smirked at her, very un-Ron-like, and kissed her cheek. Andi smiled and watched as the boys all crowded around Harry. Harry leaned his head back to look at Ashley. "Hey Ash, a little help here please?" Ashley smiled and walked around the circle. Reaching up to the side of Alec's head, she expertly (obviously with many years of practice), grabbed his ear and gave a yank. Alec jumped back. "What was that for!"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "For mauling my friend! Do NOT force me to repeat the shovel incident from over the summer last year!"

Alec's eyes grew wide and he instinctively grabbed his head where the shovel had come in contact last time. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Ashley's friends looked at her quizzically except for Nicole who was bent over in silent giggles. Draco walked over. "You're going to have to explain that to us later, love."

Mrs. Skyler tilted her head and looked at Ashley. "What was that?"

Ashley blushed. "Nothing! Nothing nothing nothing!" Ashley looked around for an escape. "Um...Should I show everyone where they're staying then?" Mrs. Skyler smiled. "Yes, you probably better. Oh! I forgot to ask the boys." She turned to Alec and his friends. "Would you boys please give up your rooms so Ashley's friends all have somewhere to sleep? I'll let you sleep in the carriage house." Alec's eyes lit up, "Thanks MOM!" The boys were about to run out the door but Ashley grabbed Alec by the ear again, "DON'T TOUCH MY INSTRUMENTS!" Alec smirked and ran with his friends out towards the kitchen.

"Okay," muttered Andi, "so... why not a tour of the house?" Mrs. Skyler rolled her eyes and headed back towards the kitchen, "Dinner will be at six!" She called back to them; Ashley nodded and abandoned her trunk in the parlor. "Come on, I will show you the first floor, since we are already here..." Ashley took Draco's hand and led the rest of her friends through the house. They came through the living room/den, dinning room, office, and kitchen. Ashley froze in her place and discreetly dropped Draco's hand. "Good afternoon, Dad..." she said hugging her father. "Afternoon, sweetie...Wow, I didn't expect this many people. Kat where are they all staying?" replied her father, Liam. "We worked it all out already, honey." answered Kat, as she continued making dinner. The teens waved goodbye and finished the tour of the house; they went to the basement, where the game room, broom cabinet, and laundry room were, then back upstairs to where the bedrooms were.

They stood on the landing and Ashley went through were the different rooms were. "Here is the guest room, next to my room (points to the two rooms on the left), this is a bathroom (next door on left)...it's connected to my room and Gwen's room (room on left after bath room). This is Adam's room (room opposite Gwen's room on the right)...none of you want to stay in there. It's a mess. There's a small connector bathroom between Adam's room and Liam's room. Obviously no one will be staying in Liam's room since he's actually here and for some reason Mom and Dad are letting Cerise stay with him. And..." said Ashley, trying to cover a smirk that crossed her lips. The boys looked amazed at this and Draco warmed up to this lovely information, "So does this mean I get to stay with YOU!" The other boys held back more smirks along with the occasional giggles from the girls. "Of course not!" she said, pushing him back against the door.

"Well to continue, Mom and Dad's room is down stairs. Oh I almost forgot, there are three more rooms upstairs, so..." replied Ashley, as everyone else stared at Nicole who was jumping up and down like she had to go to the bathroom. "I call the room upstairs in the middle," she yelled finally. "Like I would give you any other since it is yours when you stay her...Why don't you take Hermione and Andi up too, so they can get their stuff settled in and I'll take the boys." Nicole nodded and linked arms with the other two and the skipped to the attic stairwell.

Ashley turned to the boys, "So where is it that you want to stay?" The boys looked around at one another and came to a conclusion, only it came out all at once and it was hard to understand, "Can we stay...guest room/ basement...video games!"

"One at a time please," hollered Ashley over the chaos issuing from her guy friends. Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Draco all responded in turn. "Blaise, Harry, and I would like to stay in the basement/ game room because Harry wants to teach us how to play video games." Ron said, looking hopefully at Ashley. "Sure go ahead you could probably just transfigure something so you can sleep down there." The boys nodded and speed down the stairs and down to the basement, settling in for the a couple games before dinner. "Draco where do you plan on staying if you didn't go with the guys?" she asked knowing exactly what his answer would. "Oh, in the guest room," he said looking at her with his silver eyes. "How did I know..." she said slyly, pushing him back against the door. He smirked, placing his hands on her hips, and breathed in deeply. She smiled at him and brought her lips to his kissing him deeply. Draco was about to remove her sweatshirt when they heard a call from down stairs that made them jump apart, "DINNER!" Ashley smiled and went to the attic stairs called up to Andi, Hermione and Nicole. Then they hurried downstairs to meet everyone in the dinning room.

"Mom what's for dinner?" asked Alec as he eyed the food on the table suspiciously. "Oh that, that isn't for you that is for your father, Leon, Cerise, and myself," replied Kat. "Then what are we eating, Mom," asked Ashley coming in behind Alec, holding Draco's hand. "Well you guys can eat in the den tonight because...I ordered PIZZA!" she said as she whipped at a stack of pizza boxes. All the teens jumped up and down, taking the boxes and ran towards the den. As the hungry teens devoured box after box of pizza, Andi sat back and enjoyed the company of her friends. She watched as Draco leaned over and whispered something to Ashley that made her smile and wondered what she was thinking.

_This break is going to be great!_


	31. Christmas Break

A/N: Wow...long time, no write! LOL! Anyway...I have kind of had writers block with this story and now that I am a college freshman it has been hard to finish. I am currently home on Christmas break and I am enjoying the break from my schooling! Happy Christmas!! ... Scorpio

**Chapter 31: Christmas Break**

After devouring the pizza, they slowly made their way to their rooms. Everyone gradually fell asleep all throughout the house but Andi slept restlessly through the night. The dreams plagued her; she almost felt that the dreams were foreshadowing something- making her feel queasy.

Ashley awoke with a start at about 1 am, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. The premonition she just had scared the bejeebers out of her. Bellatrix was sneaking about and it made Ashley feel as if someone would jump out from under the bed. She breathed deeply, hoping that she would be able to fall back to sleep. Even though she was sixteen, she still clung to her stuffed moose tightly...hoping that maybe she might sleep.

* * *

Bella sat up in bed, mind in a buzz. There was sunlight beaming through the slits in the blinds and a smell of cologne in the air. She looked beside her to see Sawyer still asleep, sheets only around his middle. She smiled to herself and began to sit up as a sharp pain erupted in her head. It felt like a jackhammer was being used on her skull. Suddenly an aggravated voice screamed in her head.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU NOT ON THE WAY TO HOGWARTS AND INSTEAD IN THE BED OF THIS MUGGLE?! WHAT IS GOING ON?! GET THE JOB DONE AND NO MORE DISTRACTIONS!!"_

Bella flopped back against the pillows, panting from the scare she had just received from her master. Sawyer stirred and sighed as he stretched his arms. He rolled over and smiled at Bella. "So are you still cold?" Bella laughed. "No, I'm great now thanks." Her face did not match her statement though and it caused Sawyer to sit up.

"What's wrong darlin'? Something wrong?"

Bella nodded, paused, and then shook her head. "I hate to do this, but I have to go."

Sawyer hung his head and slowly climbed out of bed. "Well then I'm coming with you."

Bella chuckled. "I don't think you'll be able to follow me this time."

At that moment the door broke open to reveal McNair on the other side, panting as he strode into the room. He glared at Bella as she pulled the sheet around her. Sawyer quickly grabbed a pillow and McNair pointed his wand at Bella. "The Dark Lord wants you back _NOW_." He spat. Sawyer went to take a step forward but McNair stopped him. "One more step and she dies."

Sawyer was caught. He slowly backed up and Bella stepped towards the intruder. "McNair, stop it. You think you're hot stuff, but I'M still the Dark Lords fav-"

McNair cut her off. He pointed his wand at her clothes and shot them at her. "Put them on and let's go."

She had no other choice but to do as he said. She refused to leave the spot however. "What about Sawyer?"

McNair looked at the cornered cowboy and snapped his wand in his direction. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sawyer fell limp to the floor as Bella screamed. "NO! WHY NOT A MEMORY CHARM? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM?!"

McNair glared at her as he grabbed her arm. "Memory charms are too much work and you never would have slept with him again anyway." He dug his fingers into her arm. "We're going."

With that, they both disappeared and left Sawyer for the housekeepers.

* * *

It was quiet in the Skyler household as Ashley woke up again, still clutching her moose. _Ahhh...Much better. No more nasty dreams...I am so close to giving up on being a seerer. Grrrrr!_ She pulled on her barn clothes over her pjs and walked silently outside, slipping past Draco's door and down the stairs.

The barn was cold but it smelled so familiar to Ashley, a smell that Hogwarts lacked...something that made her feel at home. As she strode through the barn, speaking quietly with her horses, Ashley attempted to make something of the vision she had had. Was Bella truly going to come after Andi now? What did it mean? She began to open the grain bins, mixing feed for horses. Ashley began to feed them one by one as her barn cat came slinking down the stairs.

"Cornelius, what have you been up to?" The cat just purred back, wrapping itself around her legs.

Ashley smiled and trudged through the snow to the house. She left her boots and coat in the mud room, climbing the stairs two at a time to her room. Opening the door to her room, Ashley slipped into her pjs, again. She lay down quietly on her bed and listened to Gwen breathing in the next room. Sighing, she rolled over on her side and had an evil idea. Slowly, she crept across the hall and opened the door to Draco's room. Draco was asleep, wrapped up in the cotton sheets of the guest bed. Ashley giggled silently to herself. She sat down in the desk chair and began to leaf through his trunk of school books. In his Potions book, Ashley found a red and gold tie with a small scripted "A.S." on it. She smirked evilly, _That is why he is always so happy in Potions._

Draco rolled over in his sleep, and Ashley got a devious idea. She crept to the bed and slowly knelt down on the mattress. He stirred slightly and Ashley dared a little further, placing her knees on either side of him. She breathed in slowly, took her hands and began to tickle him with out mercy!

"AHHHHHH!" Draco shrieked as he felt two small hands tickling his body. He gripped the wrists that were attached to the hands ravaging his body. He groggily flipped his assailant over onto her back. Draco straddled her body, pinning her hands back with one hand as he wiped the sleep dirt out of his eyes. "Aren't we in a compromising position this morning?"

Ashley smiled up at him from the bed where she lay, "Possibly?" He placed a tender kiss upon her lips but his hands had slid slowly down her body. "Stop!" Ashley breathed rapidly; noticing Draco's hands wavering at the hem of her tank top. Ashley listened to the scampering of feet in the hall. "Shoot..." she breathed slowly gaining her breath, "Now my parents will know."

Draco looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean? Your parents don't know bout 'us'."

He raised himself up on his elbows as she slid up towards the head board. "Uhhh...Gwen must have woken up and heard us. I don't know how long she has been listening."

She crawled out from under Draco and slipped out the door, "Meet me on the landing...I'll wake up the girls."

She winked slyly and walked to the foot of the attic stairs, "Hermione!!... Nicole!!...Andi!!..." There was no answer so she crept up the stairwell and came face to face with the three upstairs bedrooms. _I guess I just knock..._ She took the middle door first, and it was a good choice. She stepped to the door and knocked loudly, "Come on! WAKE UP!!" She bellowed but stopped when she heard a squeak and movement from inside. The door opened to a crack and Ashley could just make out a shadowy figure standing behind Nicole. "Harry...quite cowering...get over it. You were caught!"

He stepped into the light. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that...Don't act all innocent either," Harry smirked at her. Ashley blushed knowing exactly what he was implying.

"When did you come up here??" inquired Ashley. Harry shrugged his shoulders, his muscles physically flexing. "I don't know..."

"Whatever...we are going down to breakfast...meet you down there?" she replied. Nicole smirked, "Soon..." was all she replied closing the door. Ashley rolled her eyes; she didn't want to know what was going on...

She passed Draco waiting for her on the landing...shirtless! "Draco...this is not your house...clothes on...now!" He laughed, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Fine...hun, I'll meet you downstairs."

Ashley slid down the banister to the first floor and then walked down to the basement. She opened the door and was greeted with a loud snoring noise. That was when she viewed the carnage before her... Hermione, Andi, Ron, and Blaise were all laying on the floor snoring loudly, gaming controllers scattered around, the TV clicking on and off, and several more empty boxes of pizza. _This could be an interesting thing to play with..._Ashley reached out with her mind and touched them individually but immediately recoiled when she got to Blaise..._GROSS!!!! Last time I ever do that!!_

She went back to the doorway and opened the door wide and pulled hard. The door slammed loudly and three of the four woke up. Hermione, Andi, and Blaise all jumped up "HE –SHE – THEY DID IT!!!!" They all said at once. Ashley just laughed that is when they all realized that Ron was still sound asleep on the floor.

"HE DID IT!!!" they all shouted together, pointing to Ron. Andi bent down to shake him awake...he was startled and a bit disoriented, "Mum?"

"No Ron...A-N-D-I!" she smiled and he slowly got up. They all laughed at the mistake of their red-headed friend. "Okay…lets all go to breakfast!"

Breakfast went as normal that is until Gwen joined the table followed by Alec. The two of them cohorting together was never a good thing. Ashley sat quietly next to Draco, attempting to eat her French toast but failing miserably for Draco was drawing delicate circles on her inner thigh. Her face contorted as she tried to hold her emotions back as she ate. He seemed unfazed by it and continued eating. However, Nicole picked up on the face that she was making, and kicked Draco under the table. He hissed, and Nicole smiled back, as Ashley let out a large sigh.

But it didn't last too long, because Draco went back to his same old tricks and her face contorted yet again. Leon looked at the rosy red cheeks of his younger sister and blushed himself. He new full well what was happening beneath the table cloth and was ashamed because he had once done the same thing to his own girlfriend. He cleared his throat and gave a meaningful look at Draco. In an instant, Ashley sobered up and there were no longer any more distorted faces.

Mr. and Mrs. Skyler joined the table and everyone began to chat eagerly about their different plans for the days ahead of them. Ashley and Nicole were planning on taking there friends on a tour of Muggle Vermont to show them how they grew up as magical kids in the Muggle world. Everyone else was planning to stay home and finish the decorating for the holidays. Gwen slid up to her older sister and began to tug on her sleeve, "Ashee did you feed the horseys yet?"

"Yes…sis, why do you ask?"

"I thinks I heard you get up and I wanted to help so I got dressed but you weren't in your room. But I thought I heard you in his room," said Gwen, pointing harshly at Draco, "why were you in his room this morning??"

By this time Draco was choking on his toast and Ashley was a rather brilliant shade of red. Draco managed to finish the piece in his mouth and splutter, "You didn't tell your family that I was your boyfriend??"

Ashley shook her head vigorously and got up from the table, running to her room. "Umm…" Draco sat at the table as the Skyler household looked at him. "Hun, it is alright we figured as much with the way she was acting. We suspect it is a new experience for her, let her warm up to the fact that her parents know that she is in a relationship," replied Mrs. Skyler. "Thank you…should I go check on her?" Mrs. Skyler nodded her head and Draco left from the table.

"Gwen was that really called for?" asked Leon. "Yep..." replied the pink haired wee tot, "Mummy and Daddy didn't know so I thought we should tell them."

"We…who is we?" questioned Leon.

"Uh…Alec, silly…who else."

"I totally didn't do anything except laugh that sis was actually loosening up for once." The entire household rang with laughter after Alec's response.

* * *

Draco raced up the steps two at a time reaching the landing upstairs. "Ashley…come on, open the door…Please baby…" he whined as he knocked on the door. Ashley opened the door to let him in and then she walked back to her bed, crawling under her blanket. "Hey…I didn't mean for it to come out like that at the table…I had thought that maybe you had told your parents…Why did you keep me a secret?" She shrugged her shoulders from beneath the sheets and rolled over in an attempt to go to sleep. However, Draco was one step a head of her and skillfully pinned her to the mattress and murmured into her ear, "Now…where did I leave off?"

By mid-afternoon, Ashley and Nicole lead their expedition to the village where they ogled at the elaborate displays for the Christmas season including the live nativity. They returned to the large home, laden with an assortment of packages, wrapped in all different colors that they dumped beneath the Christmas tree that filled the family room. They all settled in for the evening in the basement with hot chocolate and a movie in the den. The house soon became quiet as they all slowly trooped off to bed. One, however, would not be sleeping peacefully again tonight.


End file.
